Star Wars: The Last of The Droids
by Vulture Droid
Summary: What if the Separatist Army wasn't shut down? One Droid Tri-Fighter survived Emperor Palpatine's takeover. Now he seeks revenge! Please note that I have wiki about this story now! So go to my profile to go to the link.
1. Episode 1: The Beginning!

Episode 1: The Beginning!

After STAR WARS Episode 3, the Empire takes over all of the areas that used to be Clones. During this event the droids were shut down by Darth Vader. But one Tri-Fighter named Crusher, still lived in an Imperial Junkyard…

Crusher: I've got to get out of here!

_A Stormtrooper came by and saw the Tri-Fighter._

Stormtrooper: Well, will you look at that! It's an old Droid Tri-Fighter that we clones used to fight in the Clone Wars era! Time to destroy you!

Crusher: Time to crash out of here!

_When the Stormtrooper tries to shoot him, Crusher flies away._

Stormtrooper: Darn it! I have to report back to the emperor.

_Soon Crusher was in space over the planet where the junkyard was._

Crusher: I need to find a way to get revenge on the clones! That Sith Lord we used to work with is actually working for the Republic! And he betrayed the Jedi and everything- Wait! I can return to Mustafar and rebuild TF-1726!

_And then Crusher went into hyperspace to Mustafar!_

_At Mustafar he saw TF-1726 lying down on a railway._

Crusher: AH HA!

_Crusher landed near TF-1726 and started to search for energy or power._

Crusher: Come on! Is there anything around here?

_Then Crusher spotted some machine by TF-1726. _

Crusher: HMMMMMMMM. Maybe I can push that button energy will go into TF1726!

_Then Crusher hit the button with his long pointy nose cannon and the machine was on! Then the machine picked up TF-1726 and gave him some energy. When he was finished TF-1726 came down from the machine and landed right next to Crusher._

TF-1726: Hey you fixed me!

Crusher: My name is Crusher and I'm here to get revenge on the one who did all of this!

TF-1726: Who would try to kill us?

Crusher: Remember that Sith Lord we worked for? He was actually working for the Clones! And he ordered his apprentice to kill all of the Droids and shut them off!

TF-1726: WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE?!

Crusher: I don't know why but we have to rebuild the other Droids so we can destroy the Empire!

TF-1726: Then let's start building!

_Then TF-1726 walked over to Crusher. Crusher opened his bubble doors and TF-1726 got in and they flew away to the other parts of Mustafar._

_Back at Coruscant an Imperial Shuttle was headed to a blockade of 24 Star Destroyers were there with TIE Fighter squads out on patrol. Inside the 1__st__ Star Destroyer (Starblazer)…_

Scout Trooper: Sir, we have a shuttle arriving! Should we let them through?

Imperial Officer: Yes! I want to see what news they have brought back from the Junkyard.

_The Imperial Shuttle went under the Starblazer and went in the hangar. Once it landed Stormtroopers got out and went to the army while one headed to the Control Bridge._

Stormtrooper: Sir, I have news!

Imperial Officer: Yes, what is it?

Stormtrooper: I have spotted a Droid Tri-Fighter at the Junkyard.

Imperial Officer: And?

Stormtrooper: He got away!

Imperial Officer: Thank you soldier, now return to your post.

Stormtrooper: Yes, sir!

_And then the Stormtrooper left. The Imperial Officer turned to the Scout Trooper._

Imperial Officer: Contact the emperor!

Scout Trooper: Yes, sir!

_The Scout Trooper looks down at the Death Star Troopers typing the controls and one of them starts to radio Emperor Palpatine._

_Back on Mustafar Crusher and TF-1726 found a whole army of deactivated Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, Sniper Droids, and Commando Droids. TF-1726 pointed to the left._

TF-1726: Look, over there!

_Crusher turned left a little bit. He saw some 24 Separatist Frigates, 18 Dreadnaughts, 1 Separatist Blockade (Vulture Droids, Tri-Fighters and Hyena Bombers inside were also shut off), and 1 Commander Dreadnaught._

TF-1726: Head to the Battle Droids first!

Crusher: Alright!

_Then Crusher turned to the Battle Droid area and landed. Crusher opened the bubble doors and TF-1726 came out. He looked at all of the deactivated Battle Droids. _

TF-1726: HMMMMMMMM.

_Then Crusher saw another machine like how he created TF-1726. _

Crusher: Hey, I found something.

TF-1726: Huh? You found something?

Crusher: Yeah, come here quick!

_TF-1726 was walking over there as fast as he could._

TF-1726: What is it?

Crusher: I found the same machine that made you. But this one has two things to make.

TF-1726: Now we can make the Droids faster!

_At Coruscant Emperor Palpatine was in the Senate all by himself. Then Shock Troopers came over to him._

Fox: My lord, a few of our troopers has spotted a Tri-Droid in an Imperial Junkyard still functional. But it got away!

Palpatine: That does not concern me, Commander! If the Droid Tri-Fighter ever attacked us, he will be destroyed!

Shock Trooper: Shouldn't we continue the search?

Palpatine: No! My further instructions are to keep searching for the last of the Jedi!

Fox: Yes, my lord!

_And then Fox and the Shock Troopers left back to the surface. _

_Back on Mustafar, 76 Battle Droids, 45 Super Battle Droids, 43 Droidekas, 32 Sniper Droids, and 56 Commando Droids were functional. A Commander Battle Droid was also functional._

Commander Battle Droid: So, what should we do?

TF-1726: Stay here with 3 Super Battle Droids and continue the process while we go fix the ships. Understood?

Commander Battle Droid: Roger, roger.

_And then Crusher, TF-1726, the Battle Droids, the Super Battle Droids, and the Commando Droids walk across the bridge over lava to go to the Frigates and Dreadnaughts._

Battle Droid: Uh-uh-uh, I'm SCARED!

Super Battle Droid: Oh, stop being scared and walk. It's just lava! Only be scared if you're about to fall into the lava.

To be continued…


	2. Episode 2: Building Vessels

The Last Of The Droids Episode 2: Building Vessels:

At an Imperial Junkyard, A Droid Tri-Fighter named Crusher goes out on a mission to defeat the Empire. He returns to Mustafar and rebuilds TF-1726! Once he is rebuilt they start creating more Droids. Now the Droids are going to start building their vessels so they can attack Coruscant...

TF-1726: We will start with my Dreadnaught!

Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Commando Droids: Roger, roger!

_Then all the Droids headed over to the TF-1726's Dreadnaught and started working on it. The Battle Droids went inside the hangar bay. _

Battle Droid: WHOA! Those Vulture Droids are still shut off.

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Alright, cut the chatter. There's still a lot of damage to repair. You two get the Vulture Droids out of here so they can get powered up.

Battle Droids: Yes, Lieutenant.

_Then the Battle Droids started to push the Vulture Droids out of the hangar. One of the Battle Droids pushed a Vulture Droid all the way to the end of the hangar._

Battle Droid: Ugh, ugh, ugh! I'm so tired! I can't do it!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Alright, the rest of you follow me! We are heading to the Command Center.

_The rest of the Battle Droids went in the door and to the Command Center. When they got there they saw some Pilot Droids downed with no energy._

Battle Droid Lieutenant: HMMMMMM.

_Back at Coruscant TIE Fighters were still on patrol with the 24 Star Destroyers. Inside Starblazer's Control Bridge the Death Star Troopers were picking up energy signals from Mustafar._

Death Star Trooper: Officer, we have picked up an energy reading from the planet Mustafar!

Imperial Officer: Set our coordinates to Mustafar!

Death Star Trooper: But sir, we don't have orders from the emperor!

Imperial Officer: I'm in charge of this fleet and I order you to set COORDINATES!

Death Star Trooper: Yes sir.

Imperial Officer: Good! Let's go!

_And then Starblazer starts to move away from the fleet and jumps into hyperspace. While the Imperial officer wasn't looking, the Death Star Trooper got out of his chair and went to the communicator room._

Death Star Trooper: I'll contact the emperor!

_Then the Emperor's hologram communicator was beeping. _

Palpatine: Who is contacting me?

_Then Palpatine opened the hologram and the Death Star Trooper appeared._

Palpatine: What do you want now, trooper?

Death Star Trooper: Starblazer is in hyperspace headed to Mustafar!

Palpatine: MUSTAFAR?! WHY ARE YOU HEADINGTHERE?!

Death Star Trooper: Because we found an energy source coming from there.

Palpatine: Get back here NOW!

Death Star Trooper: We can't! The Officer won't turn back!

Palpatine: Ah, I see! Continue to head there. I would like to see what he is going to do!

Death Star Trooper: Yes, my lord.

_Back on Mustafar the Dreadnaught was almost complete. They had a power machine by the Dreadnaught and Separatist Frigates. Then the power machine shot the energy out of the cannon and the control pads came on. Then on the clips the Hyena Bombers and the Tri-Fighters were activated and functional and the other Vulture Droids that the Battle Droids didn't move were now activated. Now TF-1726 knew what to do. He used the power machine to power up all of the ships including their fighters._

Crusher: Now we have all the ships and fighters ready for takeoff! And get revenge!

TF-1726: Prepare to launch! Commander, stay here and continue making the Droids with your Super Battle Droids.

Commander Battle Droids: Roger, roger.

_Then the TF-1726 and Crusher get in his Dreadnaught. The 24 Separatists Frigates, the 18 Dreadnaughts and the 1 Separatist Blockade fly off followed by 13 Vulture Droids, and 10 Hyena Bombers. Soon Starblazer comes out of hyperspace and waits for orders._

Imperial Officer: We shall begin the search for this, wait-

_The Imperial Officer looked out the window and saw TF-1726's Dreadnaught, 12 Separatist Frigates, 2 Dreadnaughts, and a swarm of Droid Fighters. The Blockade and the other Separatist Ships were still coming out. When the Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers saw Starblazer they headed to it immediately._

Imperial Officer: Launch all fighters! Quickly!

Scout Trooper: But sir, there are only 6 TIE Fighters that are ready for launch.

Imperial Officer: I guess we have to launch them.

_Then inside the Hangar of Starblazer, 6 TIE Fighters launched and headed to the Vultures and Hyenas._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Prepare to fire!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Wait a second, those fighters remind me of those V-Wing starfighters we used to fight before. Maybe it is!

Vulture Droid Commander: Who cares! FIRE!

_The Vulture Droids and the Hyena Bombers fired at the TIE Fighters and they shot back._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Hyena Bombers, engage the V-Wings while we head towards the Venator.

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Yes sir!

_Then the Vulture Droid Commander and his Vultures pass the TIE Fighters while the Hyena Bombers change course to intercept. _

Death Star Trooper: Sir, there are several Droid Starfighters headed our way!

Imperial Officer: Fire a spread of lasers!

_The Death Star Trooper hits some buttons on the control pad and a spread of lasers from 2 turrets were firing at the Vulture Droids. TF-1726 saw this._

TF-1726: Move our cruisers to engage!

Battle Droid: But sir, the Hyena Bombers are still engaged!

_2 Hyena Bombers fly pass the Command Center with 2 TIE Fighters on their tail shooting._

TF-1726: Move in two Frigates!

_Then 2 Separatist Frigates head towards Starblazer. The Imperial Officer sees this._

Imperial Officer: Fire at those Frigates!

Scout Trooper: But the Droid Starfighters are still-

Imperial Officer: I SAID FIRE!

Scout Trooper: Okay, okay calm down!

_The turrets turned to the Frigates instead of the Vultures._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: HA! Those clones must be dumber than I thought. Fire at their Bridge Deflectors!

_Then the Vulture Droids fire the Bridge Deflectors! One of the Bridge Deflectors blew up and inside the Control Bridge, they were shaking._

Scout Trooper: One of our Bridge Deflector shields is gone!

_The Imperial Officer now knew. The Death Star Trooper was right, they should have stayed. Then he had an Idea!_

Imperial Officer: Call the TIES back in! We are retreating!

_The TIE Fighters stopped chasing the Hyena Bombers and went back to the hangar and then the fiery Starblazer went into hyperspace. The Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers went back on top of TF-1726's Dreadnaught. Soon the other Separatist Ships came out._

TF-1726: Head to Coruscant!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger.

_And then the Separatist Fleet jumps in hyperspace to go to Coruscant. On the way to Coruscant TF-1726 was thinking about building more Subjugator-class heavy cruisers._

TF-1726: Should we build Subjugator-class heavy cruisers?

Battle Droid: I think we should!

_Back at Coruscant Starblazer returned to the Imperial blockade._

Imperial Officer: I guess we failed that round. Who knew the Droids were still a-

Scout Trooper: Sir, there is an enemy fleet coming out of hyperspace!

_All of the Separatist Ships came out of hyperspace._

TF-1726: Prepare all cannons, launch all fighters! And also prepare the Landing Craft and Droid Gunships.

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

Crusher: I'll lead the Tri-Fighters!

TF-1726: Good!

_The Imperial Blockade saw this. Soon the TIES on patrol headed towards the Separatist Fleet._

To be continued…


	3. Episode 3P1: The 2nd Battle Of Coruscant

The Last Of The Droids Episode 3: The 2nd Battle of Coruscant! Part 1

A foolish Imperial Officer leads a Star Destroyer to Mustafar to search for an energy reading finding out it was Droids. After being beaten by Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers they return to Coruscant finding that they're headed here! Evil Droid Leader TF-1726 and his crew attack Coruscant. Now Fighters are scattered everywhere while TF-1726's command ship bears down on Starblazer…

TF-1726: Fire forward deflectors!

_Then TF-1726's Dreadnaught fires its forward deflectors (quad cannon) at Starblazer._

Imperial Officer: The command ship is bearing down on us!

Scout Trooper: Should we fire back?

Imperial Officer: Yes!

_Then Starblazer starts to fire back at TF-1726's Dreadnaught. 2 Tri-Fighters pass the Control Bridge of Starblazer._

Death Star Trooper: 2 Tri-Droids just passed us!

Imperial Officer: Don't worry about that! This is space warfare! Fighters will be always passing your bridge.

_Soon the Blockade was headed towards the front. Inside the Blockade…_

Commander Battle Droid: Fire all lasers at the Republic Cruisers!

Pilot Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then the Blockade begins to fire at the Star Destroyers. One of the Star Destroyers far back, got hit and a piece of the ship fell off. The piece fell off and headed to Coruscant. A few Stormtroopers saw the piece. _

Stormtrooper: What the heck was that?

Other Stormtrooper: It must be a damaged ship from a- wait, a battle? Why is there a battle out there?

Stormtrooper: I don't know, but let's warn the emperor.

_And then the Stormtroopers run to go tell the Emperor. Back in space 2 Vulture Droids were getting chased by 2 TIE Fighters._

Vulture Droid: Droid speaking: I can't shake him!

TIE Fighter Pilot: Stay there, you Droid Starfighter!

_Then the TIE Fighter's targeting computer had the Vulture Droid locked._

TIE Fighter Pilot: I gotcha!

_And then the TIE Fighter Pilot shoots the Vulture Droid down and it blows up. Meanwhile Crusher and 25 Tri-Fighters, head to a Star Destroyer in the back blockading Coruscant._

Crusher: Fire at the Control Bridge!

Tri-Fighter: Droid speaking: Yes sir!

_And then Crusher and the Tri-Fighters fire at the Star Destroyer's Control Bridge. Inside the Star Destroyer…_

Death Star Trooper: JUMP!

_And all of the Death Star Troopers run out and head towards the hangar bay. _

Crusher: Well, that shook them!

_Then the Star Destroyer was sinking. TF-1726 saw this._

TF-1726: Contact the Blockade and see if the Landing Craft and Droid Gunships (Dropships) are ready.

Pilot Droid 1: Roger, roger.

_Then the Pilot Droid types in buttons on the control pad and signals the Droid Gunships (Dropships) and Landing Craft to launch. Once the Blockade was closer to Coruscant, 7 Landing Craft and 8 Droid Gunships headed to Coruscant escorted by 6 Vulture Droids. _

_Inside the first CIS Landing Craft…_

Commander Battle Droid: Vultures, you start attacking the city while we head to the Senate. Understood?

Vulture Droid: Droid speaking: Understood! Vulture Droids, away!

_Then the Vulture Droids headed to the city. Shock Troopers heard Droid Starfighters._

Shock Trooper: Droid Starfighters? Alert, alert! The city is under attack. Repeat, the city is under attack. Take cover!

_The people of Coruscant were screaming and running. The Vulture Droids shot down at the people. _

_Back inside the Senate Building, Fox and two Shock Troopers come to Palpatine._

Fox: My lord, the city is under attack!

Palpatine: By what?

Fox: Droid Starfighters!

Palpatine: What?! How could this be? Wait a second. That Tri-Fighter you warned me about must have recreated the Droid Army!

Shock Trooper: Sir, there are 7 Droid Landing Craft, and 8 Droid Gunships headed our way!

Palpatine: Rally up the troops! I will contact… Lord Vader!

Fox: Yes my lord!

_And then they head back to the surface. _

_Back at the Landing Craft and Droid Dropships, it was already dark at Coruscant. So they landed near the Senate Building. Once they landed, 30 Hailfire Droids, 20 Spider Droids, 54 Dwarf Spider Droids, 800 Battle Droids, 17 Sniper Droids, 34 Droidekas, 67 Corporate Alliance Tank Droids, 23 AATs, and 4 MTTs came out of the CIS Landing Crafts. The Droid Dropships/Gunships dropped off Super Battle Droids (including rocket launcher ones) and then headed to the air battle. _

_The Commander Battle Droid came out of his Landing Craft._

Commander Battle Droid: Head towards the Senate Building and kill the remaining clones you find!

All Droids: Roger, roger!

_And then they all headed to the Senate Building blocked by 12 Squads of Stormtroopers, 12 AT-ATs, and 20 AT-STs._

Stormtrooper Commander: Fire!

_The AT-AT Leader fire down at the Droids. One of the Super Battle Droids loses his arm._

Super Battle Droid: OWWWWW!

Commander Battle Droid: How do we take out that walker? HMMMMMM? Droid Gunships, take out that walker.

Droid Gunship Leader: Yes, commander!

_And the Droid Gunship Leader and the Droid Gunships head over the Leader AT-AT and shoot their missiles. _

AT-AT Driver 1: Sir, incoming missiles!

AT-AT Commander: That doesn't concern me! Keep firing at those Droids!

AT-AT Driver 1: Yes, sir!

_Then the missiles hit the AT-AT Leader but it's not damaged._

Droid Gunship Leader: WHAT?!

Droid Gunship: It's not even damaged a bit! What should we do?

Droid Gunship Leader: Try aiming at the head.

Droid Gunship: Alright, I hope this works!

_Then the Droid Gunships shoot at the head of the AT-AT Leader._

AT-AT Driver 2: Uh, missiles are in our FACE!

_And then the missiles hit the Leader AT-AT's head and the AT-AT fell over._

Commander Battle Droid: Well, that solved our problems! Corporate Alliance Tanks, destroy the mini walkers!

Corporate Alliance Tank Leader: Droid speaking: Yes, commander!

_The Corporate Alliance Tanks started to shoot the AT-STs. The AT-STs shot back. Then one of the Corporate Alliance Tanks got shot by an AT-ST! _

Corporate Alliance Tank: Droid speaking: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Commander Battle Droid: This is hard work getting into that Senate Building. Wait- Maybe we need to add pressure to the cities being destroyed. Then the Clones would call off the attack and try to save the city instead! Now what could I use?

_The Commander Battle Droid looks up in the sky and sees the Vulture Droids firing at the buildings._

Commander Battle Droid: Vulture Droids have brothers that bomb. Maybe I could get Vulture Droid Bombers to destroy the cities! Commander Battle Droid reporting to Blockade!

Back inside the Blockade…

Commander Battle Droid (Blockade): What is it Commander?

Commander Battle Droid (Coruscant): Can you send the Vulture Droid Bombers?

Commander Battle Droid (Blockade): You mean, Hyena Bombers?

Commander Battle Droid (Coruscant): Yeah! Those things!

Commander Battle Droid (Blockade): Alright, help is on the way!

_Then inside the Blockade's hangar 15 Hyena Bombers activated and headed towards Coruscant. Once they were there, they headed to the area where the Vultures were. The people saw more Droid Fighters coming. _

Random Coruscant Guy: AH! They sent more Droid Fighters! AH!

Random Coruscant Lady: I don't think those are Droid Fighters! They're Droid BOMBERS!

_The Hyena Bombers bombed on the people. 2 Stormtroopers were there during the bombing._

Stormtrooper: Contact the Commander!

_Then the Stormtroopers contact the Stormtrooper Commander._

Stormtrooper Commander: What is it now?

Stormtrooper: We're being hit by Droid Bombers and Droid Starfighters!

_Then the bombing stopped. A Hyena Bomber pops ups his head and turns it left. Then the Hyena Bombers and Vulture Droids flew over to the next city._

Stormtrooper: Never mind, they are headed to another part of the city!

Stormtrooper Commander: I'll send some reinforcements to get there!

_He turned off the comlink and then faced his men._

Stormtrooper Commander: I need 2 squads of Stormtroopers, 5 AT-STs and 1 AT-AT to go save the people from the bombing!

Stormtrooper Squad 1: We will be there! Forward march!

_And then they all head towards the bombing. Back in the space battle, 2 Separatist Frigates were firing at a Star Destroyer. _

Inside the 1st Frigate…

Battle Droid Captain: Prepare forward batteries!

Pilot Droid: Yes, Captain!

_Then the 1__st__ Frigate fires at the Star Destroyer and it fires back. 2 Hyena Bombers pass the Star Destroyer headed towards more fighters._

Battle Droid Captain: They're firing back at us! Send in reinforcements!

_Then Crusher and his 20 Tri-Fighters (because he lost the other 5 during the battle) came out of nowhere and shot the Star Destroyer._

Crusher: Take that, you stupid clones!

Battle Droid Captain: Continue to fire!

Pilot Droid: Alright!

_Back at the TF-1726's Dreadnaught VS Starblazer, Starblazer was getting more damaged since he was already damaged from going to attack._

Imperial Officer: How bad are we getting hit?

Death Star Trooper: Pretty bad sir! You should've followed my advice and stay. Now we are fully damaged.

_Back at TF-1726's Dreadnaught as 3 TIE Fighters passed and the Dreadnaught's cannon fired up at them…_

Pilot Droid 1: Sir, the Republic Cruiser is fully damaged. Should we continue to fire or what?

TF-1726: Halt all fire!

Pilot Droid 1: What?! Are you out of your mind?

Pilot Droid 2: Yeah! We're almost about to blow up this cruiser!

_TF-1726 clenches up his fist._

TF-1726: DO AS I COMMAND!

Both Pilot Droids: Roger, roger.

_Then TF-1726's Dreadnaught stops firing. The Imperial Officer sees this._

Scout Trooper: Sir, they stopped all fire.

Imperial Officer: HMMM?

TF-1726: Head toward the Blockade!

Pilot Droid 3: Why are we headed there?

TF-1726: Because I am about to go to the planet and take command.

Pilot Droid 1: Alright, whatever you say.

_Then TF-1726's Dreadnaught turns left and heads towards the Blockade. Back in the Fighter Squad Battle 5 TIE Fighters flew by a Dreadnaught (Providence-class carrier)._

TIE Fighter Pilot Squad Commander: Open fire at their cruiser!

TIE Fighter Pilot: Yes, commander!

_The TIE Fighters fire at the Dreadnaught on the side. Then a squad of 5 Vulture Droids shows up and sees the TIE Fighters firing at the Dreadnaught. The Vulture Droid Lieutenant pops up his head and looks at the TIE Fighters at a better view._

Vulture Droid Lieutenant: Droid speaking: HMMM? Let's stop those V-wings! ATTACK!

_The Vulture Droids headed over to the TIE Fighters and started shooting at them._

TIE Fighter Pilot Squad Commander: Huh? Wait Vulture-class starfighters! Men, change course to intercept.

TIE Fighter Pilot: Alright!

_The TIE Fighters turn around and head towards the Vultures._

Vulture Droid Lieutenant: Droid speaking: Oh they want to intercept, then come on!

_The Vulture Droids headed towards the TIE Fighters faster. The Vulture Droids were better interceptors than TIE-Fighters, so the TIE Fighters had a little bit of problems._

TIE Fighter Pilot: I can't shake him!

_Back on Coruscant the Droids were destroying the rest of the Empire Forces and about to break in the Senate Building._

Commander Battle Droid: Continue to fire at those small walkers!

Droid Gunship Leader: Yes commander!

Inside an AT-ST…

AT-ST Pilot 1: Those droid Gunships are destroying our walkers!

AT-ST Pilot 2: I'll try to fire our missiles at one of them.

_Then the AT-ST fires 2 missiles at the Leader Droid Gunship. He spun ad the missiles flew past him._

Droid Gunship Leader: HA! You missed!

_But then the missiles turned around and hit the back of the Leader Droid Gunship. But the Leader Gunship wasn't even damaged a bit. The only thing that could take it out is a rocket launcher._

AT-ST Pilot 1: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!

Droid Gunship Leader: HAHAHAHA! You clones are dumber than I thought. Now eat this!

_The Droid Gunship Leader fired a wave of missiles at the AT-ST._

AT-ST Pilot 2: INCOMING MISSILES!

_The AT-ST blew up. The Commander Battle Droid saw this._

Commander Battle Droid: Storm the rest of the troops!

_Then 3 Hailfire Droids fire their missiles at the rest of the Stormtrooper squads._

Stormtrooper: AHHHHHH!

Commander Battle Droid: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Then TF-1726's Dreadnaught shows up out of nowhere and fires down at the_ _enemy. _

Pilot Droid 1: Sir, the clones are losing their forces.

TF-1726: Good! Prepare my shuttle!

Pilot Droid 2: Yes sir.

_Then a CIS Shuttle comes out of the hangar bay with 2 Hyena Bombers escorting him. Once they landed the Hyena Bombers transformed into walking mode and the doors of the shuttle opened. TF-1726 came out holding a Battle Droid blaster._

TF-1726: Commander, did you break through?

Commander Battle Droid: Not yet. The clones are still holding their outpost!

TF-1726: Don't worry! The Droid Bombers and my Dreadnaught shall destroy them!

Commander Battle Droid: Roger that! Droids, continue to fire!

Battle Droids: YES!

_And then all the Droids continue to fire at the Stormtroopers. Inside the Senate Building, Emperor Palpatine was talking to Lord Vader on a hologram._

Palpatine: Lord Vader, the Battle Droids have been reactivated by a Droid-Tri-Fighter!

Darth Vader: A Droid Tri-Fighter?! But how?

Palpatine: I don't know yet. But I want you here immediately! I have a plan that those droids won't think of! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!

Darth Vader: As you wish, my lord!

_And then Vader turns off the Palpatine hologram. Vader faced Grand Moff Tarkin._

Tarkin: So, what does the emperor want now?

Darth Vader: He said for us to come to Coruscant now! Tarkin, move Death Squadron to Coruscant!

Tarkin: Yes, Lord Vader!

_And then the __Executor__ and 3 Star Destroyers of Death Squadron move and jump into hyperspace to Coruscant. Back at Coruscant TF-1726's forces were destroying the Stormtroopers but they still had 10 AT-ATs. _

TF-1726: How are we supposed to destroy that big walker?

Commander Battle Droid: Only the Droid Gunships can destroy it!

_The 2 Hyena Bombers fired the AT-AT on the side._

AT-AT Commander: HA! That doesn't even work!

_Then the Droid Gunship Leader and his Gunships fire the head of the AT-AT and it blows up. The AT-AT went falling like its leader. _

TF-1726: Open up the Senate doors!

_4 Spider Droids fire their large lasers on the bottom and the doors just break._

Commander Battle Droid: Forward march!

_Then the Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, Sniper Droids, and the Commando Droids march up the Senate Building. The Droid Tanks and the Hyena Bombers wait outside. When the Droids were inside the building people were screaming and running as the Droids shot them down. TF-1726 picked up a random guy and asked him where the Emperor was._

TF-1726: Where is the Emperor?

_The guy pointed to a room._

TF-1726: Thank you!

_And then he threw the guy down and shot him._

TF-1726: Open up that door!

_Commando Droids ran by the door and started cutting it open._

Commando Droid Captain: Hurry up! The General is getting angry!

Commando Droid: Alright, it's opened!

_The Commando Droids threw the door out and saw Fox and 5 Shock Troopers talking to Palpatine. A Shock Trooper turned his head and saw the Commando Droids._

Shock Trooper: DROIDS!

_Fox and the other Shock Troopers pulled out their guns and started blasting at the Commando Droids. The Commando Droid Captain shot at a Shock Trooper and he fell off the Senate stand._

Shock Trooper: AHHHHHHHH!

_2 Sniper Droids came in on the other sides of the Senate Room. They shot at the Shock troopers. All of them were dead except Fox but he was wounded_.

Fox: You will not hurt the Emperor!

_Then TF-1726 came in the room with 2 Super Battle Droids._

TF-1726: Surrender!

_Back in space, Death Squadron comes out of hyperspace._

Darth Vader: Prepare to launch all TIES! I'll be leading them.

Tarkin: But Lord Vader, the Emperor is waiting for us!

Darth Vader: I will lead them to the Emperor! Do I make myself clear?!

_Grand Moff Tarkin backs up a bit from Vader._

Tarkin: Yes, my lord.

_And then Vader left the Control Bridge of The __Executor__. He went inside the hangar bay with TIE Fighters ready. He saw his TIE over there: The TIE Advanced! Vader hopped in his fighter and took off. Several TIES followed behind him._

Darth Vader: We will head to their battlecruiser first to stop their supplies!

TIE Fighter Pilot Leader: Yes, Lord Vader.

_Then Vader and his TIES head toward the Separatist Blockade (aka battlecruiser). The Pilot Droids inside see this on their control pads. _

Pilot Droid: Um, Commander, I think we have a problem.

Commander Battle Droid: HMM? What is it?

Pilot Droid: Several Republic Fighters are coming up behind us in attack range.

Commander Battle Droid: Turn turrets to the back of us!

Pilot Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then the Separatist battlecruiser turns its guns towards the back and fires at Vader's TIES. Vader and the other TIES spun and kept flying._

Darth Vader: Stay in a tight formation! I cannot afford any TIES being lost!

TIE Fighter Pilot Leader: Yes sir! You heard him boys, tight formation!

Other TIE Pilots: Yes, sir!

_The TIES stayed in tight formation and continued to fire at their turrets. Back inside The __Executor__, Tarkin was thinking of joining the battle. _

Tarkin: HMM. I should contact Lord Vader to see if Death Squadron should join or not!

_Then Tarkin points at a Death Star Trooper and he radios Vader on a comlink. _

Death Star Trooper: Lord Vader, should we join the battle?

_Vader thought for a minute._

Darth Vader: Yes, join the battle and help us destroy this Separatist battlecruiser!

Death Star Trooper: Yes sir!

_Then The __Executor__ heads towards the Separatist battlecruiser in attack range. Crusher was flying with his Tri-Fighters near this and saw The __Executor__._

Crusher: Huh? Where did they get that long Venator from? HMMMM? Tri-Fighters, we have to destroy that long Venator! Understood?

Tri-Fighters: Droid speaking: Yes, leader!

_Then they all head towards The __Executor__. Tarkin sees this._

Tarkin: Prepare to fire at those droid fighters!

Death Star Trooper: Alright!

To be continued...


	4. Episode 3P2: The 2nd Battle Of Coruscant

The Last Of The Droids Episode 3 Part 2: The 2nd Battle Of Coruscant!

_The Executor fires all of its guns at Crusher and his Tri-Fighters. Crusher and his Tri-Fighters spun and went off course_

Crusher: Split up! They can't fire at us all!

_Meanwhile Vader and his TIES were headed to the control center of the Separatist battlecruiser._

Vader: Prepare to fire at their control bridge! That will make it sink!

TIE Fighter Pilot Leader: Yes sir!

Pilot Droid: Um sir, the Leader Fighter is leading the attack and headed right to our bridge!

Commander Battle Droid: Try to move the ship into the planet!

Pilot Droid: Roger, roger!

_The Separatist battlecruiser headed towards the planet but Vader was already close to the control bridge._

Vader: Open fire!

TIE Fighter Pilot Leader: Yes!

_Then Vader, the other TIES and The Executor fires at the Separatist battlecruiser. _

Commander Battle Droid: Where are those escape pods!

Battle Droid: AHHHHHHHHHH!

_Then the Separatist battlecruiser started to explode inside the hangar AATs and MTTs tried to get to the extra Landing Craft. A Battle Droid on a speaker was telling everyone to abandon the ship!_

Battle Droid (Speaker): Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship!

_Then the Separatist battlecruiser headed towards Coruscant on fire followed by Vader and his TIES. _

Vader: Tarkin, prepare the Shuttles for landing!

Tarkin: Yes, Lord Vader!

_Tarkin points at the Death Star Trooper._

Tarkin: Send all Shuttles to follow Vader and attack the remaining Droids!

Death Star Trooper: Yes! Shuttles, prepare for launch!

_Then 8 Shuttles fly out of The Executor's hangar and headed towards Vader. Meanwhile on Coruscant, the Hyena Bombers and a Hailfire Droid saw the Separatist battlecruiser crashing down._

Hyena Bomber: Droid speaking: What?! How is our blockade been-

_Then he sees Vader, TIES, and 8 Shuttles headed there way._

Hailfire Droid: Droid speaking: It's a TRAP!

_The 2 Hyena Bombers jump up and transform into flight mode and head towards Vader and his TIES. Then they shoot both of them and they blew up. Vader fires down at the Droid Tanks._

Dwarf Spider Droid: Droid speaking: Fire away!

_Then the Droid Tanks that could shoot up (Dwarf Spider Droids, Spider Droids, Hailfire Droids and AATs) fired at the TIES. Vader lands his Fighter and the Shuttles land with him. _

_Stormtroopers come out of the Shuttles and attack with Vader._

Vader: We must hold them off until we can get to the Senate Building!

Stormtrooper Lieutenant: Yes! Continue to fire!

_The Droid Gunships come from behind the Senate Building and head towards the new enemy. Inside the Commander's CIS Landing Craft…_

Battle Droid Sergeant: Send out the STAPs!

Battle Droid: Yes, Sergeant!

_Battle Droids on STAPs launch out of the Commander's CIS landing Craft and head towards Vader's army. Then the other CIS Landing Crafts got the word and launched STAPs too. Now they were 15 STAPs headed to destroy Vader's army._

Stormtrooper: They launched out those aerial platforms! Now what?

Vader: HMMMMM?

_Back inside the Senate Building, Palpatine's lightsaber was taken from 2 Super Battle Droids and given to TF-1726._

TF-1726: Now, we can have our revenge! Heh, heh, ha, heh!

_Then a Commando Droid runs into the Senate room._

Commando Droid: General, there is a Sith Lord on the ground blowing up our forces!

_Palpatine evilly smirks._

TF-1726: Tell my Dreadnaught to destroy them all!

Commando Droid: Yes, General!

_Then he gets a hologram communicator and opens up the hologram of A Battle Droid Lieutenant._

Commando Droid (hologram): Lieutenant, bring the Dreadnaught by our forces and destroy the enemy!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Um, we got our own problems!

_Outside of the Dreadnaught there were: Vulture Droids and Droid Gunships engaging Vader's TIE Fighters with TF-1726's Dreadnaught firing at the TIE Fighters._

Commando Droid: WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU GUYS ENGAGED?!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: We saw V-Wings headed our way and we launched Vulture Droids to engage them. And also the some of the Droid Gunships headed to the air and helped the Vultures.

Commando Droid: Hold on! I'll talk to the General!

_And then the Commando Droid turns off the hologram and walks up by TF-1726._

Commando Droid: Your vessel is in an air battle between the Sith Lord's V-Wings and Vulture Droids.

TF-1726: AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SHIP! THOSE FOOLS!

_Palpatine laughed evilly._

Palpatine: Your ship will never return from the air battle and your space forces are already lost. I will be rescued by Lord Vader.

Super Battle Droid: Keep quiet!

_The Super Battle Droid punches Palpatine on the back. Then TF-1726 points at the Commando Droid Captain._

TF-1726: Captain, I want you to send a squad of Droidekas to destroy the remaining Clone forces!

Commando Droid Captain: Yes, General!

_Then he points at the 34 Droidekas and they roll to the Stormtroopers and Vader._

Droideka Leader: Droid speaking: Roll faster, faster!

_Once the Droidekas get there they turn into robot mode and fire at the Stormtroopers._

Stormtrooper Lieutenant: Destroyer Droids! I haven't fought those in a long time!

Vader: Don't worry about the past! Once we kill these Droids there will be no more!

_But Vader was wrong. On Mustafar there were still Battle Droids being made by a Commander Battle Droid and 2 Super Battle Droids._

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): TF-1726, come in!

_TF-1726 looks on his comlink._

TF-1726: Yes, commander?

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): We have 900 Battle Droids activated and functional and 1000 Battle Droids in MTTs (Platoon Attack Craft) deactivated. But can be activated with a switch.

TF-1726: Why are we going back to Droid Control?

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): No, no! We're not going back to Droid Control. All we have to do is open them up and they're ready to attack!

TF-1726: Oh, now I have a new assignment! Start the creation of a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser and Supply Ships!

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): Roger, that!

_And then the Commander Battle Droid and the other 900 Battle Droids starts the creation of the Supply Ships first and then the Subjugator-class heavy cruiser._

_Back in the Space battle Crusher and his 15 Tri-Fighters (Now he lost 5) were trying to find a Command Ship._

Tri-Fighter: Droid speaking: I wonder who could be leading the battle.

Crusher: I don't know! But let's find the Vulture Droid Commander and the Hyena Bomber Commander.

Tri-Fighter: Droid speaking: Yes, Crusher!

_Then Crusher and his 15 Tri-Fighters turn to find the Vulture and Hyena Commanders. As they were turning Crusher sees a Providence- class carrier blow up shot down by The Executor. Then a Tri-Fighter sees the Vulture Droid Commander and the Hyena Bomber Commander chasing down TIE Fighters while passing under a Providence-class carrier._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Don't let those fighters escape!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Alright, alright! We get it already!

_Then Crusher and his 15 Tri-Fighters came behind the Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber squads._

Crusher: You guys help the Vulture and Hyena Squads. I'll go talk to the Commanders! Understood?

Tri-Fighter: Droid speaking: Yes, Crusher!

_Crusher flew closer towards the front in between the Vulture Droid Commander and the Hyena Bomber Commander. They both pop up their heads and look at Crusher._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: What do you want?

Hyena Bomber Commander Droid speaking: Yeah, what are you doing here! Can't you see we're in the middle of chasing fighters!

Crusher: I need to find a Command ship! Because all of our Separatist Frigates and Providence-class carriers are scattered firing at other Venators! It looks like there's no commander!

_The Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commander look at each other and then look at Crusher. The Vulture Droid Commander gets on his comlink and radios the other Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers to finish off the rest of the TIE Fighters while they went to talk._

Vulture Droid: Droid speaking: Yes, Commander! Fighters continue to chase!

_Crusher, the Hyena Bomber, and the Vulture Droid Commander fly away from the TIES and go talk._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: So where is a ship we could command?

Crusher: We already lost the battlecruiser, so how about a Providence-class carrier?

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Uh I think a Frigate could work better.

Crusher: No, Providence!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: No, Frigate!

Crusher: Providence!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Frigate!

Crusher: PROVIDENCE!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: FRIGATE!

_The Vulture Droid Commander was so mad he just popped his head and yelled:_

Vulture Droid Commander: STOOOOOPPPPPP!

_Crusher and the Hyena Bomber Commander stopped and looked at the Vulture Commander._

Both: Huh?

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: You two keep bickering about two ships! A Frigate or Providence! A Frigate or Providence! That's all you two kept doing.

_Then Crusher sees 5 TIE Fighters come near them as they just passed a Separatist Frigate._

Crusher: V-WINGS! Look OUT!

_The Commanders put their heads back in and spun with Crusher as the TIE Fighters passed them._

Crusher: I think we should worry about the battle instead of the Command vessel!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: I think you're right!

_Back on Coruscant, the STAPs were still firing on the Stormtroopers and Vader._

Stormtrooper Lieutenant: How do we take out those aerial platforms?

Vader: Cover me!

_Vader jumps on top of a Battle Droid._

Battle Droid: HEY! Get off my STAP!

_Vader cuts the Battle Droid's head off and controls the STAP. Vader aims down at one of the Spider Droids. He fires the head and it falls to the ground._

Vader: HA!

_Then AAT commander comes out of the AAT and sees Vader coming towards him._

Green AAT Commander: AH! Prepare to-

_Then Vader shoots his head off. Then another STAP was coming in Vader's direction. Vader jumped off of his STAP and landed inside the AAT. The other STAP and Vader's collided into each other and the Battle Droid blew up._

Battle Droid: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Vader: Hmm? How do I control this tank?

_Then Vader punches a button and fires at another AAT and it blows up._

Vader: So that's how you do it! Lieutenant, hop in this tank. I'll go rescue the Emperor!

Stormtrooper Lieutenant: Yes, Lord Vader!

Back inside the Senate Building…

TF-1726: Call off your guards! You will never win!

Palpatine: Oh, yes I will!

_Then Palpatine looks up and Vader jumps out of nowhere with his lightsaber and cut the 2 Super Battle Droids in half._

TF-1726: WHAT?! This cannot be true!

Vader: Surrender, Tactical Droid!

_Then Vader uses the force on TF-1726's hand and Palpatine's lightsaber comes out and went to Palpatine. He turned it on and pointed at TF-1726._

Palpatine: Kill them, Vader! Kill them all!

TF-1726: Got to get out of here! Commando Droids and Sniper Droids, hold them off! The rest of you (Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids), head back to the Landing Craft.

_Then TF-1726 points at a Battle Droid._

TF-1726: Call my ship!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_In the Air Battle of Coruscant, the Vulture Droids and Droid Gunships were still engaging the TIE Fighters, while TF-1726's Dreadnaught was still shooting them down._

Pilot Droid 1: Lieutenant, we have an incoming transmission from our General.

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Put him through!

_TF-1726 pops up on the hologram._

TF-1726: Keep those fighters busy! The Landing Craft should be returning any minute!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Roger, roger!

_And then the TF-1726 hologram turns off._

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Fire forward deflectors and send out 2 Hailfire Droids to the hangar!

Pilot Droid 2: Yes, Lieutenant!

_Pilot Droid 2 gets on the speaker inside the hangar of the Dreadnaught._

Pilot Droid 2(speaker): Hailfire Droids!

Hailfire Droid: Droid speaking: Yes!

Pilot Droid 2(speaker): Go to the right hangar and open fire at those Republic fighters!

Hailfire Droid: Droid speaking: Yes sir!

_Then the 2 Hailfire Droids come by the right hangar and fire their missiles at the TIE Fighters. 4 of them blow up while the Vulture Droids kept chasing._

_Back at the bombing, Squad 1 was already firing at the Battle Hyena Bombers._

Stormtrooper: They're too many of them!

_Then the Hyena Bombers got the word that Separatist forces were pulling back. So the Hyena Bombers stopped bombing and turned around to head back to the Dreadnaught._

Stormtrooper: What? They stopped bombing!

_Back outside TF-1726 saw his Shuttle and the Landing Craft._

TF-1726: Hurry up before they spot us!

_Then the Stormtrooper Lieutenant turned the AAT and fired at a squad of Battle Droids._

TF-1726: WHAT?!

Super Battle Droid (B2-HA): Take this, AAT!

_Then his purple missile hits the AAT and the Stormtrooper Lieutenant dies in there._

Stormtrooper Lieutenant: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

TF-1726: Get in the Landing Craft! Recall all Droids! Radio the space fleet to start pulling back!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Back in the Space battle, Frigates and Providence-class carriers started to pull back. Crusher, the Vulture Droid Commander, and the Hyena Bomber Commander saw this. Then a battle Droid in a Providence-class carrier was radioing all fighters return._

Battle Droid (comlink): All fighters return! Repeat, all fighters return!

Crusher: What?! Did we lose the ground battle?

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: I guess! But for now let's pull back!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: We can't pull pack!

_Crusher and the Vulture Droid Commander looked at the Hyena Bomber confused._

Crusher: What do you mean we can't fall back?

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Remember? Our vessel is TF-1726's Dreadnaught!

Both Crusher and Vulture Commander: OH!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Should we just wait in space?

Crusher: Of course we can't! The Venators will blow us to bits. Especially that long Venator!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: I think we should just go inside a random Frigate or Providence.

Crusher: Let's try the Providence!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: I say the Frigate!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Here we go again!

_Back on Coruscant, TF-1726 was already inside his shuttle and the Droids/Droid Tanks were already in the Landing Craft._

TF-1726: TAKE OFF!

Shuttle Pilot Droid: Roger, that!

_And then they all fly back to TF-1726's Dreadnaught. Vader and Palpatine come running out there._

Vader: Should we chase them down, my Lord?

Palpatine: No! I have a feeling they will be back!

_Back in the Air Battle all of the TIE Fighters were destroyed and the Droid Gunships and the Vulture Droids went inside the hangar. Then the Hyena Bombers came in the hangar also. Inside the Command Center…_

Pilot Droid 1: Lieutenant, the Shuttle and the Landing Craft are headed back!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Good! Prepare to head back in space!

Pilot Droid 3: Roger, roger.

_Then the CIS Shuttle and the Landing Craft come back inside the hangar. TF-1726 gets out of his Shuttle and heads towards the Command center as his Dreadnaught comes out of Coruscant and into space._

Crusher: Providence!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Frigate!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Look, we don't have to get in either! Look!

_They see TF-1726's Dreadnaught come out of Coruscant and head with the rest of the fleet._

Crusher: HA! I still win because a Dreadnaught is the same as a Providence! HAHAHA!

_The Hyena Bomber Commander glared at Crusher._

Crusher: What? I was only joking!

_Then they head into the hangar of the Dreadnaught. Back in the Command Center…_

TF-1726: Set course for Mustafar!

Pilot Droid 2: Roger, roger!

_And the Separatist fleet heads to Mustafar hoping they can build more ships!_

To be continued…


	5. Episode 4: The Retake of Utapau!

Episode 4: The Retake of Utapau!

After attempting to capture Emperor, Evil Droid Leader TF-1726 returned his fleet to Mustafar. The Droids have started creating Separatist Supply Ships and a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser! Now the Droids are trying to think of a new planet to retake…

TF-1726: We have to take over more planets, so we can build more ships and more Droids!

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): What about Utapau?

TF-1726: Utapau? Where is Utapau?

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): Were you in that battle?

TF-1726: Of course not! Remember, I was drained of energy.

Commander Battle Droid: Let me explain to you. General Grievous had a secret hangar on Utapau named Hangar 10. He used it for his getaway. Then a Venator (Vigilance) showed up and fired on us. We launched our Vulture Droids but they were destroyed and the 212th battalion stormed Hangar 10. I got away and retreated to Mustafar but then was shut down. Now the Republic has the planet, and I think I remember 6 Hyena Bombers still there.

_TF-1726 thought for a moment._

TF-1726: Our Supply Ships should supply us with everything we need to retake this planet.

_Then Crusher flies over to TF-1726 and the Mustafar Commander Battle Droid._

Crusher: What planet are we taking over?

TF-1726: Utapau!

Crusher: Utapau? Why are we headed there?

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): Because Hangar 10 still has Hyena Bombers and we could build more Frigates and Commence Guild Destroyers.

TF-1726: Quickly! We must hurry up with the 2 Supply Ships!

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): Roger, roger!

_And then he walks over to one of the Separatist Supply Ships which was almost complete._

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): How is everything going over here?

Worker Battle Droid: Good! We're still working on the hangar!

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): Hurry! We have to leave for Utapau soon!

Worker Battle Droid: Roger, that!

_Meanwhile TF-1726 and Crusher were reviewing the plan._

Crusher: Okay, first we bring 2 Providence-class carriers, the 2 Supply Ships, 3 Frigates, and your command vessel for the invasion. Second, if there are Venators blockading the planet, we don't have time for another prolonged battle. So we break through the enemy lines by having a Frigate, Hyena Bombers, and Vulture Droids to attack the Venators first as a distraction. Third, we come out of hyperspace on the other side of the planet and begin planetary bombardment by using our Providence-class carriers and the other Frigates. And finally, the Tri-Fighters and I will escort the Landing Craft to Hangar 10 and we will destroy the 212th Battalion and retake Utapau!

_TF-1726 thought for a minute._

TF-1726: That is a good plan! But who will protect the Supply Ships?

Crusher: Once we finish building more Commence Guild Destroyers, Frigates, and Separatist battlecruisers, they will protect the Supply Ships! Sound good enough?

TF-1726: Yes, it does! Crusher, rally up the troops!

Crusher: Yes, General!

_And then Crusher flies away to go rally up the troops. At Utapau, there was 2 Star Destroyers blocking the planet. Inside Hangar 10, Commander Cody and the 212__th__ Battalion were waiting for more orders. Also, there were TIE Crawlers driving around on patrol._

Cody: Waiting here is a long time! I miss being on the battlefield!

_Then a 212__th__ Trooper comes up to him._

212th Trooper: Sir what else should we do?

Cody: We have to wait for the Emperor's orders. Then we could do something.

212th Trooper: Then why don't you ask him?!

_Commander Cody thought for a minute_

Cody: Alright, I will!

_And then Cody left to go talk to Palpatine. Meanwhile the 2 Separatist Supply Ships and the troops were ready._

TF-1726: To Utapau!

Commander Battle Droid (Mustafar): The rest of you keep working on the Subjugator-class heavy cruiser!

Worker Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then TF-1726's Dreadnaught, the 2 Providence-class carriers, the 2 Separatist Supply Ships, and the 3 Separatist Frigates flew out into space above Mustafar. Inside the Command Center of TF-1726's Dreadnaught…_

TF-1726: Crusher, tell the Hyena Bomber and Vulture Droid Commander to prepare for hyperspace.

Crusher (comlink): Yes, General!

TF-1726: Pilot, radio Frigate 1 to prepare for lightspeed!

Pilot Droid 2: Roger, that!

Inside Frigate 1…

Pilot Droid 2(comlink): Commander!

Commander Battle Droid (Frigate 1): Yes!

Pilot Droid 2(comlink): You will be entering lightspeed with several Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers. Once you get to Utapau, you will attack the first wave of Republic cruisers. Then the Vulture Droids and the Hyena Bombers will distract the fleet while we come out of hyperspace on the other side, and land our troops! Understood?

Commander Battle Droid (Frigate 1): Roger, roger!

_And then Pilot Droid 2 turns off the comlink and faces TF-1726._

TF-1726: Is he ready?

Pilot Droid 2: Yes!

TF-1726: Crusher, are the Commanders ready for launch?

Crusher (comlink): Yes!

_Then the Vulture Droid Commander and the Hyena Bomber Commander leave out of TF-1726's Dreadnaught followed by 20 Vultures and 18 Hyena Bombers. _

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Alright, we are with Frigate 1!

TF-1726: Then jump!

_Then Frigate 1 and the Droid Fighters go in hyperspace to Utapau. Back at Utapau, Commander Cody was talking to Palpatine on a hologram._

Palpatine: Commander Cody, what is it?

Cody: Me and my men are getting bored just protecting the planet! We need to go back to the frontlines!

Palpatine: You will return to the frontlines soon, Commander Cody, but now we have other problems! I will contact you later!

_And then the Palpatine hologram turns off. The same 212__th__ Trooper he was talking to earlier came over._

212th Trooper: So, what did he say?

Cody: He said for us to still wait until he decides when it's time for us to come back!

212th Trooper: Oh!

_At the Blockade of Utapau, the Star Destroyers were still waiting for orders. Inside one of the Star Destroyers: The __Vigilance __(The Venator used on the Battle of Utapau aka Obi-Wan's Flagship); an Imperial Officer was waiting for orders._

Imperial Officer: How long are we going to-

_Just then, a Death Star Trooper runs up to him._

Death Star Trooper: Sir, a random fleet is coming out of lightspeed!

_Frigate 1, the Vultures, and the Hyenas came out of hyperspace. Inside Frigate 1…_

Commander Battle Droid (Frigate 1): Open fire! Vulture Droids, engage the enemy fighters when they launch. Hyena Bombers, start bombing on that command cruiser!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Yes, commander!

_Then the Vulture Droids fly straight to the __Vigilance__ while the Hyena Bombers spun down for a bombing run. _

Imperial Officer: DROIDS?! How did they get reactivated?

Death Star Trooper: Sir, there are Droid Bombers coming in for a bombing run!

Imperial Officer: Fire, at them!

_Then the __Vigilance__ faces its turrets up at the Hyena Bombers and fires. The Hyena Bomber Commander spun and headed towards the bridge._

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: HA! You missed! Time for bombs!

_The Hyena Bombers bombed on the bridge and the __Vigilance __started to sink. _

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Gotcha!

_At the other Star Destroyer, TIEs launched from the hangar and headed towards the 21 Vulture Droids. _

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Engage!

_Then the Vulture Droids and TIEs started to engage each other. Frigate 1 started to bear down on the Star Destroyer._

Commander Battle Droid (Frigate 1): Fire all batteries!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Frigate 1 fired all of its batteries at the Star Destroyer. Then the Hyena Bomber Commander bomb the bridge again and that Star Destroyer starts to sink. Then TF-1726's fleet comes out of hyperspace and sees the battle ending. The last TIE Fighter was destroyed by the Vulture Droid Commander._

TF-1726: Crusher, are you ready?

Crusher (comlink): Yes, General!

_Then Crusher and 28 Tri-Fighters launch from TF-1726's Dreadnaught and head towards Utapau. Back inside the Command Center of TF-1726's Dreadnaught…_

TF-1726: Radio the Supply Ships to launch the Landing Craft!

Pilot Droid 1: Roger, roger!

_Then out of the 1__st__ Supply Ship came out 4 Landing Crafts and out of the 2__nd__ came 5 Landing Crafts. Crusher and the Tri-Fighters escorted them to Utapau. Then TF-1726's fleet (including the Separatist Supply Ships) went to the surface of the planet. A 212__th__ Trooper saw the Droid army coming._

212th Trooper: DROIDS!

_Commander Cody turned around to look at the sky. Crusher and the Tri-Fighters were shooting down at the 212__th__ Battalion. TIE Pilots ran into the TIEs and headed up to engage the Tri-Fighters._

Cody: Finally, some action! Fire at those Droid Fighters!

_Then the TIE Crawlers move their lasers up and fire at the Droid Tri-Fighters. Crusher spun and shot 2 Discord Buzz Droid missiles at a TIE Crawler._

TIE Crawler Pilot: Missiles!

_The missiles blew up into Buzz Droids and they started to eat the TIE Crawler._

TIE Crawler Pilot: Get off of my tank!

_Then the Buzz Droids finished and flew off to the next TIE Crawler they could find. That TIE Crawler blew up when Crusher shot it._

TIE Crawler Pilot: AHHHHHHHH!

_TF-1726's Dreadnaught was preparing to fire down at the 212__th__ Battalion._

Pilot Droid 3: We are ready for planetary bombardment! Should we start or what?

TF-1726: FIRE!

Pilot Droid 1: Roger, roger!

_Then a spread of lasers fire down at the 212__th__ Battalion and the TIE Crawlers. Soon the CIS Landing Crafts landed inside Hangar 10. Inside one of the Landing Craft…_

Battle Droid Sergeant: Send out everything we got!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger.

_Then out of the Landing Crafts came: 8 Platoon Attack Crafts, 2 MTTs, 7 Hailfire Droids, 56 STAPs, 23 AATs, 23 Dwarf Spider Droids, and 21 Droidekas. The Platoon Attack Craft dropped the Battle Droids off and drove straight into the battle. The MTTs opened up and the Super Battle Droids (including the B2-HAs) came out and attacked._

212th Trooper: Come on, you clankers! AHHHH

_The 212__th__ Trooper died from a B2-HA's rocket._

Cody: Hold off those Droids! We can't let them have this hangar.

B2-HA: The hangar is ours!

_The B2-HAs shot more purple rockets and was defeating the 212__th__ Battalion. Then a TIE Crawler shot at a Tri-Fighter._

Tri-Fighter: Droid speaking: I'm hit! General, what should I do?!

Back inside TF-1726's Dreadnaught…

TF-1726: That is right! Calculate termination in the hangar!

Tri-Fighter: Droid speaking: Yes, General!

_Then Commander Cody saw a Tri-Fighter about to crash into the hangar._

Cody: Kamikaze!

_The Tri-Fighter crashed into the hangar and blew up most of the TIE Crawlers expect 3. _

212th Trooper: Commander, we lost most of our TIE- AHHHH!

_The 212__th__ Trooper died from a Battle Droid shot. Then the Droids trapped Cody and the rest of the 212__th__ Battalion._

Battle Droid: Surrender, Clones!

_The Battle Droid points at the B2-HA Commander._

Battle Droid: Radio the General that we captured the last bit of Clones!

B2-HA Commander: Roger, that!

_Then the B2-HA Commander gets on his comlink and radios TF-1726._

B2-HA Commander (comlink): General, we have captured the last bit of Clones and their Commander.

TF-1726: Good, I will be there in a moment!

_The B2-HA Commander turns off his comlink and faces the Battle Droid._

Battle Droid: So what did he say?

B2-HA Commander: He said that we have to wait until he arrives!

Cody: So, what do you Droids want?

B2-HA Commander: We want revenge on the one who did this to us all! That evil Sith Lord!

Cody: Yeah, we don't like working with him either, but we have to or we will be destroyed.

B2-HA Commander: Then why don't you join us?

_Cody thought for a minute._

To be continued…


	6. Episode 5P1: Headhunter Factory

Episode 5: Headhunter Factory Part 1!

After losing the 2nd Battle Of Coruscant, the Battle Droids retake Utapau! TF-1726 captures Commander Cody and the last remains of the 212th Battalion. A B2-HA Commander now tries to let Cody switch sides and help TF-1726. Now TF-1726 heads towards Hangar 10…

_A CIS Shuttle escorted by 2 Vulture Droids launched from TF-1726's Dreadnaught._

TF-1726: B2 Commander, keep them hostage!

B2-HA Commander (comlink): Sir, yes sir!

_Once the CIS Shuttle landed, the Vulture Droids flew back up into the air and went back on patrol. TF-1726 came out of the CIS Shuttle and flew back to his Dreadnaught._

Cody: Hello, Tactical Droid!

TF-1726: My name is TF-172-

Cody: Who cares! I don't want to learn your number, I just want to get out of here!

TF-1726: Silence, Clone commander! My calculations have been correct so far!

_Then Crusher flies over to TF-1726._

Crusher: You mean _my_ calculations?

TF-1726: Yes! Your calculations! Now where was I? Oh yes, you will be held as my prisoners!

Cody: Whatever you say, Tactical Droid!

TF-1726: Stop calling me that! My name is TF-172-

Cody: Who cares!

_And then Cody and the two 212__th__ Troopers were taken away by 2 B2-HAS. TF-1726 walks into Hangar 10 and sees the 6 Hyena Bombers on a clip that Crusher was talking about._

TF-1726: There is the Hyena Bombers you were talking about.

Crusher: Yup!

_Back over the surface of Utapau, 3 Vulture Droids were on patrol. They flew under TF-1726's Dreadnaught and then pass the Control Bridge. Inside the Control Bridge…_

Pilot Droid 1: Lieutenant, the General is contacting us through a transmission. Should we put it through?

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Put him through!

Pilot Droid 3: Roger, roger!

_Pilot Droid 3 pulls up the hologram of TF-1726._

TF-1726 (hologram): Lieutenant, I want you to send the energy machines so we can power up the Hyena Bombers and the other Droids!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Roger, that!

_Then out of TF-1726's Dreadnaught launched a Landing Craft and headed into Hangar 10. Once it landed, the energy machines came out and were by TF-1726._

TF-1726: Good! Now start powering up those Hyena Bombers!

Worker Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Back at Coruscant, __Starblazer__ was still leading the Blockade. Inside Starblazer, the Imperial Officer was talking to Palpatine about fighters._

Palpatine(hologram): Scrape up every fighter you can. I just sensed that Commander Cody has been captured by those Droids.

Imperial Officer: Sorry, my Lord, but the only fighters we have are TIE Fighters. The Droid's Vulture-class fighters are better interceptors than our TIEs!

Palpatine(hologram): Don't you guys still have any ships from the Clone Wars era?

Imperial Officer: Yes! But the only ones we have are the Z-95 Headhunters. And they're on a Headhunter factory in space!

Palpatine(hologram): Head there immediately and take the Headhunters! Don't fail me again!

_The Imperial Officer gulped._

Imperial Officer: Yes, my Lord!

_And then the hologram turns off and the Scout Trooper looks at the Imperial Officer ready for orders._

Imperial Officer: Set course for the Headhunter space station factory!

Scout Trooper: Yes, sir!

_And then __Starblazer __and 2 Star Destroyers jump in hyperspace to the Headhunter factory. At the Headhunter factory, Stormtroopers were letting the factory run. Inside the Command Center, a Stormtrooper Commander was in charge of the space station._

Stormtrooper Commander: I wonder when we're going to stop making these?

_A TIE Fighter Pilot walks up to him. His name was Hawk. He helped Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars but since the Empire took over, Hawk became a TIE Fighter Pilot Leader._

Hawk: Sir, I'm ready to lead a squadron of Headhunters!

Stormtrooper Commander: Hawk, are you out of your mind?! Where are those Headhunters headed to?

Hawk: Uh, I haven't thought of that yet, Commander.

Stormtrooper Commander: You are crazy, Hawk! You never know anything!

_Hawk felt ashamed but he did not want to lose his pride to the Commander or the Emperor._

_Then __Starblazer __comes out of hyperspace and heads directly to the space station. The other 2 Star Destroyers just sit in the back waiting. Inside of_ _Starblazer__…_

Imperial Officer: Get me a Shuttle!

Scout Trooper: Yes, sir!

_Soon __Starblazer__ launched a Shuttle out and it headed towards the hangar of the station escorted by 2 TIEs. Once the Shuttle landed in the hangar, the TIE Fighters flew back to __Starblazer__. The Imperial Officer came out of the Shuttle and walked towards 2 Stormtroopers._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Take me to your leader!

Stormtrooper: Yes, sir!

_And then the Stormtroopers take the Imperial Officer to the Stormtrooper Commander._

Stormtrooper Commander: Well, looks like we have visitors!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): I am here assigned by the Emperor! You will be sending the Headhunters in my ships so we can have more fighters.

Stormtrooper Commander: Why do you need more fighters? There is no battle or war!

Imperial Officer (Starblazer): The Battle Droids have been reactivated!

_Hawk and the Stormtrooper Commander were shocked._

Stormtrooper Commander: What?! How could this be?!

Imperial Officer: A Droid Tri-Fighter reactivated them all! So the Emperor demands that you send the Headhunters over to us!

Hawk: Today is my lucky day!

_Back at Utapau, TF-1726 had found 23 downed Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers(the red and white ones from Season 5/6 of Star Wars the Clone Wars_)

TF-1726: Hmm? We could use some of those!

_Then 2 Worker Battle Droids came over to TF-1726._

TF-1726: Power them up! We need them in our war!

Worker Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then the Worker Battle Droids grab the energy machine and power up the Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers. Once all of the Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers were powered, the Worker Battle Droids took the energy machines somewhere else. _

TF-1726: Now I will go to the command center and watch the construction of the Commence Guild Destroyers!

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper: Yes, general!

_And then TF-1726 walked over towards the command center. Meanwhile the Vulture Droid Commander and the Hyena Bomber Commander were waiting for orders standing on top of TF-1726's Dreadnaught._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: What are we going to do? I'm bored!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Just be patient! Our General will come up with an order.

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Forget this! I'm going on an adventure!

_And then the Vulture Droid Commander transforms into flight mode and heads into the sky. The Hyena Bomber Commander was shocked._

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Wait! Come back!

_But the Vulture Droid Commander did not listen. He just kept going into space._

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Darn it! Now I have to tell the General what happened. Or maybe I could just go get him before the General thinks we're both gone!

_Then the Hyena Bomber Commander transforms into flight mode and follows the Vulture Droid Commander in space. In space, the 3 Separatist Frigates were still there blockading Utapau. The Vulture Droid Commander pulled up coordinates of the Headhunter space station/factory._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: I'll go there!

_The Hyena Bomber Commander pulls up behind him._

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Wait up! I'm coming with you!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Oh so you're coming too! I thought you were fine staying on top of the Dreadnaught.

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: I have to! I don't want you to get into trouble! So where are we going?

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: The Headhunter space station factory!

_Then the Vulture Droid Commander goes into hyperspace._

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: This is going to be fun.

_And then he went into hyperspace towards the Headhunter factory. Back at the Headhunter Factory/space station, Headhunters were being loaded up into the Star Destroyers and __Starblazer__. Inside __Starblazer__…_

Scout Trooper: Sir, how many of these _Headhunters _do we need?

Imperial Officer (Starblazer) hologram: A whole army of them! We need better interceptors to fight those Vulture-class fighters. Keep loading them until the hangars are full. Do you understand me?

Scout Trooper: Yes, officer!

_And then he turns off the Imperial Officer hologram and points at the Death Star Troopers._

Scout Trooper: Make sure the hangars are full of Z-95 Headhunters and TIEs!

Both Death Star Troopers: Sir, yes sir!

_And then they walk out of the bridge. Meanwhile Hawk was on patrol with 2 other Headhunters. Hawk loved it! He haven't flown a Headhunter since the Clone Wars era._

Hawk: This is the life! Chilling out on patrol!

_Then Hawk's computer was flashing._

Hawk: Something is coming out of hyperspace. Wait, huh?

_The Hyena Bomber and the Vulture Droid commander come out of hyperspace and see the Headhunter factory/space station, the 2 Star Destroyers, and __Starblazer._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: No one told me they were going to be here!

_Hawk sees them and rushes towards them immediately. Then he gets on his comlink and radios the Stormtrooper Commander and the Imperial Officer_.

Hawk(comlink): Commander, there are two Droid Fighters that just came out of hyperspace but they're looking confused! Me and my 2 Headhunters are engaging them now!

Stormtrooper Commander: Why are they here all alone?

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Never mind that! Destroyers, turn the guns around and fire those Droid Fighters!

_Then __Starblazer __and the other 2 Star Destroyers fire their turrets back at the Commanders._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: We have to call for help!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: But if we do, the General will be mad at us!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: I know! But if we don't do something fast, we're going to get shot down!

_Back over the surface of Utapau, TF-1726's Dreadnaught was still waiting with the other 2 Providence-class carriers and the 2 Separatist Supply Ships. Inside the Command Bridge of TF-1726's Dreadnaught…_

Pilot Droid 1: Lieutenant, a Vulture Droid is contacting you!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Open up the hologram!

Pilot Droid 1: Roger, roger!

_Then Pilot Droid 1 opens up the hologram of the Vulture Droid Commander._

Vulture Droid Commander(hologram): Droid speaking: Lieutenant, I need help!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Where are you and what are you doing in the middle of a battle?

Vulture Droid Commander(hologram): Droid speaking: It's a long story but I found a Headhunter factory that makes Headhunters and-

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Whoa, whoa! Did you just say a Headhunter factory? I mean like a _Z-95_ Headhunter factory?

Vulture Droid Commander(hologram): Droid speaking: Yes! And now they're loading them up into to their-

_The hologram starts to break up._

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Vulture Droid! Vulture Droid!

Pilot Droid 2: His transmission was cut off. We can no longer contact him.

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Radio the general immediately! We have to find them before they get destroyed or even captured!

Pilot Droid 3: Roger, that!

_Back in Hangar 10, 2 Commence Guild Destroyers were functional and ready for launch. They flew up into the surface of Utapau with the 2 Providence-class carriers, the 2 Separatist Supply Ships, and TF-1726's Dreadnaught. Then TF-1726's comlink was beeping._

TF-1726: What is it?

Battle Droid Lieutenant(comlink): The Vulture Droid Commander and the Hyena Bomber Commander got caught up in a battle at a Headhunter factory!

TF-1726: Why?

Battle Droid Lieutenant(comlink): He couldn't explain the rest! But we need to send a fleet over to rescue them!

_TF-1726 clenches up his fist._

TF-1726: Those stupid droids!

Battle Droid Lieutenant(comlink): What ships should I send?

TF-1726: Send a Providence-class carrier, a Commence Guild Destroyer, and a Supply Ship.

Battle Droid Lieutenant(comlink): Roger, roger!

_And then TF-1726 cuts off the comlink. Back inside TF-1726's Dreadnaught…_

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Supply Ship 1, Commence Guild Destroyer 2, and Providence-class 1, go to the Headhunter Factory and save the Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commander!

Inside Providence-class carrier 1…

Commander Battle Droid(Providence 1): Roger, that! Alright, prepare all fighters and forward cannons! Set coordinates to the Headhunter Factory!

Pilot Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then Providence-class carrier 1, Commence Guild Destroyer 2, and Separatist Supply Ship 1 head into space and go in Hyperspace to the Headhunter Factory/space station. At the Headhunter Factory, the Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber commander were captured and inside a cell._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: This is my fault!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Well, of course it is your fault! If you had just listened to me in the first place, none of this would have happened!

_Then 2 Stormtroopers come over to the cell._

Stormtrooper 1: You two should be executed soon!

Stormtrooper 2: Yup! That's what the Officer ordered!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Oh yeah? Just wait until our friends show up! You'll see!

_Both Stormtroopers laughed. They could not understand what the Vulture Droid was saying because he was droid speaking._

Stormtrooper 1: See you two at the execution!

Stormtrooper 2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!

_And then both Stormtroopers left. Meanwhile Providence-class carrier 1, Separatist Supply Ship 1, and Commence Guild Destroyer 2 were still in lightspeed. Inside Providence-class carrier 1…_

Commander Battle Droid(Providence 1): Are all the fighters prepped?

Tactical Droid Providence(comlink): Yes! But the Droid Tri-Fighters are still getting repaired.

Commander Battle Droid(Providence 1): Hurry it up with those Tri-Fighters, will ya? We don't have all day!

Tactical Droid Providence(comlink): That probability is 11-12!

Commander Battle Droid(Providence 1): Good! Now get back to work!

Tactical Droid Providence(comlink): Yes, Commander!

_And then the Commander Battle Droid turns off his comlink. Back at the Headhunter Factory/space station, 2 Scout Troopers run up to the Stormtrooper Commander and the Starblazer Imperial Officer._

Scout Trooper 1: Sir!

_The Stormtrooper Commander and the Imperial Officer(Starblazer) turned around and faced the Scout Troopers._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Yes, trooper?

Scout Trooper 2: We have an enemy fleet coming out of hyperspace!

_Then Providence-class carrier 1, Separatist Supply Ship 1, and Commence Guild Destroyer 2 come out of hyperspace. Providence-class carrier 1 launches 13 Vulture Droids. Supply Ship 1 launches 11 Vulture Droids and Commence Guild Destroyer launches 10 Hyena Bombers. So now there was a total of 24 Vulture Droids and 10 Hyena Bombers that headed towards the Headhunter Factory/space station._

Stormtrooper Commander: WHAT?! This is impossible!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): All Destroyers, turn your ships around and launch all fighters!

Scout Trooper Starblazer (comlink): Yes, sir!

_The Stormtrooper Commander faces the Imperial Officer._

Stormtrooper Commander: Tell your men to not launch the fighters!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): And why?

Stormtrooper Commander: Because remember! You told me that your TIEs were bad interceptors! Why not just launch the Headhunters instead?

_The __Starblazer__ Imperial Officer thought for a moment._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Very well!

Back inside Providence-class carrier 1…

Tactical Droid Providence 1(comlink): All Tri-fighters are ready!

Commander Battle Droid(Providence 1): Launch them when we are close to the Factory!

Tactical Droid Providence 1(comlink): As you command!

_Meanwhile, Headhunters and Hawk launched to engage the Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers._

Hawk: Here we GO!

_Then Hawk and the other Headhunters start shooting the Vultures and Hyenas. A Vulture Droid got hit and blew up._

Vulture Droid: Droid speaking: AHHHHHHHHH!

Hawk: Alright boys, let's head towards that command ship!

Headhunter Pilot: Yes, sir!

_Then Hawk's Headhunters head up towards Providence-class carrier 1. The Separatist Supply Ship sees this. Inside the Command center of Supply Ship 1, a Super Tactical Droid was pointing at 2 Battle Droids._

Super Tactical Droid: Prepare to fire all cannons at those Z-95 Headhunters and warn the Commander about them! Understand?

Both Battle Droids: Roger, roger!

_And then they walk over to the control pads and start firing at the Z-95 Headhunters._

Hawk: WHOA! That supply ship must be angry!

_Then a Headhunter got hit by a laser blast and started smoking._

Headhunter Pilot: Help!

Hawk: Don't worry! We're almost to the command ship!

Inside Providence-class carrier 1…

Commander Battle Droid(Providence): Alright, it's time to stop being a command ship and start being a carrier! Tactical Droid, do we have any more spare fighters?

Tactical Droid Providence(comlink): Yes! But the only ones we have are 8 Hyena Bombers.

Commander Battle Droid(comlink): That will do! Launch them now so they can engage the Z-95s!

Tactical Droid Providence (comlink): Yes, commander!

_And then out of Providence-class carrier 1 launched the 8 Hyena Bombers and they headed towards the Headhunters._

Hawk: This is not good!

To be continued…


	7. Episode 5P2: Headhunter Factory

Episode 5: Headhunter Factory Part 2!

Being bored, the Vulture Droid Commander and the Hyena Bomber Commander go to a Headhunter Factory and find Starblazer and 2 other Star Destroyers loading up Z-95 Headhunters in their hangar. In a rescue attempt, Commander Battle Droid (Providence) leads an armada of Separatist ships (A Commence Guild Destroyer and a Supply Ship) to rescue the Vulture and Hyena Commander. Now Hawk leads a squad of Headhunters against the Commander Battle Droid's Providence-class carrier…

Hawk: How are we supposed to engage those Hyena Bombers?

_Then the Hyena Bombers fire at Hawk's Headhunters. The other Headhunter that got hit was hit by a Hyena Bomber's concussion missile._

Headhunter Pilot: AHHHH!

Back in Providence-class carrier 1…

Commander Battle Droid(Providence): Radio the Supply Ship to send the Landing Crafts!

Pilot Droid: Roger, roger!

Inside Separatist Supply Ship 1…

Super Tactical Droid: The Landing Crafts should be ready any moment!

Commander Battle Droid Providence(comlink): Good! Launch them all once you get close to the space station!

Super Tactical Droid: Yes, commander!

_Then Supply Ship 1 moved up towards the Headhunter Factory. The Imperial Officer(Starblazer) and the Stormtrooper Commander saw this._

Stormtrooper Commander: Tell your Destroyers to fire at that Supply Ship!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): I'm already on it!

_Then the Imperial Star Destroyers and __Starblazer__ fire at the Separatist Supply Ship. _

Super Tactical Droid: Send out the Landing Crafts!

Battle Droid 1: But sir, the Republic cruisers will destroy them as soon as they launch!

Battle Droid 3: Yeah!

_The Super Tactical Droid thought for a moment. Then he had an idea!_

Super Tactical Droid: Send a wave of suicide shuttles out and make them crash into their cruisers!

Battle Droid 1: Roger, roger.

_Then a wave of 9 CIS Shuttles flew out of the hangar and headed to the Star Destroyers and __Starblazer__._

Super Tactical Droid: Now move the ship in!

Battle Droid 2: Yes, commander.

_And then Supply Ship 1 moves towards the Headhunter Factory while Pilot Droids submit a suicide run in the Shuttles. _

_Meanwhile, Hawk was having trouble with the Hyena Bombers and Vulture Droids. He had 2 Vulture Droids on his tail._

Hawk: I got two Vultures on my tail!

_Another Headhunter Pilot saw this._

Headhunter Pilot: Hold on Hawk! I'm coming!

_The Headhunter Pilot flew down and shot 2 missiles at the Vultures and they blew up._

Hawk: Thanks!

Headhunter Pilot: You're welcome!

_Inside Providence-class carrier 1, the Tactical Droid had the Tri-Fighters ready for launch._

Tactical Droid(Providence): The Droid Tri-Fighters are ready!

Commander Battle Droid Providence(comlink): Good! Send them out!

Tactical Droid(Providence): Yes, commander. All Tri-Fighters, launch!

_Then 38 Tri-Fighters launched and headed towards Hawk's Headhunters._

Hawk: Oh no! Not Droid Tri-Fighters!

Headhunter Pilot: I heard that they were the most dangerous Droid Fighters ever!

Hawk: I know.

_Then the Tri-Fighter Leader shot 2 Discord Buzz Droid missiles at Hawk._

Hawk: Missiles! Pull up!

_Hawk's Headhunters spun and the missiles blew up into 14 Buzz Droids(7 in each missile). Hawk dodged the Buzz Droids and flew by the hangar of Providence-class carrier 1. Commence Guild Destroyer 2 saw this._

Tactical Droid(Commence): Move towards the command ship!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then Commence Guild Destroyer 2 moves closer to Providence-class carrier 1._

Tactical Droid(Commence): Open fire at those fighters!

_Commence Guild Destroyer fires at Hawk's Headhunters. 4 of them blew up while the others tried to avoid the laser fire._

Back inside Providence-class carrier 1…

Commander Battle Droid(Providence): Commence Guild Destroyer 2, keep those fighters busy. We will head to the Venators and destroy them so Supply Ship 1 can land the Troops. Understood?

Tactical Droid Commence(comlink): Yes, commander!

_Then Providence-class carrier 1 moves towards__ Starblazer__ and the 2 Star Destroyers. Inside __Starblazer,__ the Scout Trooper sees Providence-class carrier 1 headed towards them._

Scout Trooper(Starblazer): Death Star Trooper, open fire on that command ship!

Death Star Trooper: Yes, sir!

_Then __Starblazer__ opens fire at Providence-class carrier 1 and hits a part of the hangar._

Tactical Droid Providence(comlink): Commander, part of our hangar is hit!

Commander Battle Droid(Providence): Open fire at that command ship! We're going to blow right pass this guy, whoever he is!

Pilot Droid: Yes, commander.

_The Pilot Droid looked at the other Pilot Droid._

Pilot Droid: The Commander must be mad!

Other Pilot Droid: Yeah! But we got to follow orders and blow pass this guy!

_Providence-class carrier 1's quad cannon opens fire at __Starblazer__._

_Inside the Control Bridge, the Scout Trooper almost fell over. Then there was another explosion. A CIS Shuttle crashed into the reactor of __Starblazer__!_

Death Star Trooper: Sir, the enemy has sent out suicide shuttles and they're ramming into us! Our reactor is gone!

_Then one of the Star Destroyers went sinking because a CIS Shuttle crashed into the command center._

Death Star Trooper: We lost a cruiser!

Scout Trooper(Starblazer): I know! Radio the Officer and tell him we have crashing Shuttles destroying our fleet!

Death Star Trooper: Yes, sir!

Back inside the Headhunter Space Station/factory…

Death Star Trooper(hologram): Sir, we have enemy shuttles doing suicide runs on us!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): How long can you hold out?

Death Star Trooper(hologram): Only if we could-

_The hologram starts to break up._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Trooper! Trooper!

_Providence-class carrier 1's quad cannon broke up the communication signals on __Starblazer._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): They broke up. That command ship is destroying their communications.

Stormtrooper Commander: Don't worry, I'm sure your ship will be fine!

_Meanwhile, Supply Ship 1 was by the Headhunter Factory/space station. The Super Tactical Droid commanded his Droids to launch the Landing Crafts._

Super Tactical Droid: Launch all Landing Craft!

Battle Droid 1: Roger, roger!

_Then 3 CIS Landing Crafts came out of the Supply Ship's left hangar and headed towards the Headhunter Factory. 2 Tri-Fighters went over there by the Landing Crafts and escorted them to the hangar of the space station. _

_Inside the Command Center of the Headhunter Factory, the Stormtrooper Commander sees the 3 Landing Crafts enter the hangar and the Tri-Fighters go back and fight._

Stormtrooper Commander: We need to send all available troops down there!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): I'm about to head to my ship! If the Droids break through here, I'm dead!

Stormtrooper Commander: We're both dead you idiot! We have to hold them here!

_Inside the hangar of the Headhunter Factory, 40 Battle Droids, 20 Super Battle Droids, 13 B2-HAs, 23 STAPs, 5 Hailfire Droids, and 6 Spider Droids(Homing) were fighting the Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers in the hangar. A B2-HA Commander was leading the Droids._

B2-HA Commander: Kill them all!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_A Scout Trooper ran up to the Droids and threw a bomb at them. A Spider Droid got hit and fell over. The B2-HA Commander and his B2-HAs shot their purple missiles at the Storm and Scout Troopers and most of them were dead. Then a Battle Droid on a STAP looked up at a door._

Battle Droid(STAP): Incoming! More Troops!

_Then the door broke and waves of Stormtroopers came in and started firing at the Droids. The STAP that saw this got hit and crashed._

Battle Droid(STAP): AAHHHHHHHHH!

_The explosion of the STAP made a loud crash near the cell bay. The Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commanders looked at each other._

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Finally, they've come to recue us!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Our General may not have been happy, but he sent reinforcements!

_Then the same 2 Stormtroopers came over to the Vulture and Hyena Commanders' cell._

Stormtrooper 1: Looks like some friends have come to rescue you!

Stormtrooper 2: Yes, but they're breaking our defenses!

_Back inside the hangar, the B2-HA Commander was pointed at a Battle Droid._

B2-HA Commander: Find a way to the cell bay!

Battle Droid: I'm working on it!

_Then a Scout Trooper shot a Hailfire Droid. It didn't damage the Droid. _

Scout Trooper: Huh?

_The Hailfire Droid shot his missiles at the Scout Trooper and he died._

Scout Trooper: AHHHHHHHHH!

_Then the Battle Droid that the B2-HA Commander was talking to, pulled up the hologram of the Factory._

Battle Droid: Commander, I pulled up a hologram of the base!

B2-HA Commander: Good! All forces, finish off the rest of the Clones!

Spider Droid: Droid speaking: Yes, sir!

_Then the 6 Spider Droids fired their laser beams at the rest of the Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers._

Stormtrooper: Commander, the Droids have broken through the hangar and I'm the only one left-AHHH!

_The Stormtrooper died from a Battle Droid's gun._

B2-HA Commander: STAPs, stay here and wait for orders with the Hailfires and Spider Droids. The rest of you with me to the cell bay! Understood?

Battle Droids: Roger, roger!

_Then the Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and the B2-HAs go into the door to the cell bay. Back at the Command Center of the Headhunter factory…_

Stormtrooper Commander: They broke through our hangar and headed towards the cell bay to rescue their friends!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): If you had just let us escape before they landed-

Stormtrooper Commander: Just send forces to the cell bay!

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): We already lost most of your forces!

_Then outside a Hyena Bomber was being chased by two Headhunters. They shot it down and it headed towards the command center._

Stormtrooper Commander: INCOMING!

_The Imperial Officer and the Stormtrooper Commander ran out of the command center as the Hyena Bomber crashed into it. The controls on the cell bay door went off and the Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commander were free._

Stormtrooper 1: Uh-oh!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Let's kick troopers!

Hyena Bomber Commander: Droid speaking: Yeah!

_The Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commander shot at both of the Stormtroopers and they died. Then the Vulture Droid Commander walked out of the cell and turned right. He saw a Stormtrooper fall to the ground and the B2-HA Commander(with Battle Droids) comes out._

B2-HA Commander: Vulture, Hyena? How did you get yourself out of there?

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: The cell bay door controls just blew up or something!

B2-HA Commander: Wait a second? If the controls on the cell bay doors blew up, that means- THE CONTROL BRIDGE HAS BEEN HIT!

_The Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commander looked at each other._

B2-HA Commander: Everyone to the hangar! Get back to the Landing Crafts!

_Then the Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, B2-HAs, and the Vulture and Hyena Commander ran out of the cell bay and back into the hangar._

B2-HA Commander: All, Hailfires, Spider Droids, and STAPs, get back to the Landing Crafts!

Battle Droid(STAP): Roger, roger.

_Then the Droid Tanks and Droids go back into the Landing Crafts and fly out of the hangar into the battle. The B2-HA Commander walked up to the Security Battle Droids driving the Landing Craft._

Security Battle Droid 1: Sir, we just entered the battle with no escort!

B2-HA Commander: Fire our lasers!

Security Battle Droid 2: But sir, we only have small lasers! They're not big enough!

B2-HA: Commander: Do as I say!

Both Security Droids: Roger, roger!

_Then all 3 Landing Crafts fire at the incoming Headhunters towards them. The B2-HA Commander looked up and saw 2 Tri-Fighters shooting 2 Headhunters. The Headhunters blew up from the Tri-Fighters and they flew down to escort them._

Security Battle Droid 1: Finally! Some escort!

_The B2-HA Commander looks over at the Security Battle Droid angrily._

B2-HA Commander: We didn't really need escort! We were fine!

Security Battle Droid 1: Oh! I didn't know that?!

_The B2-HA Commander punches the Security Battle Droid out of the chair and walks over to him. _

Security Battle Droid 1: Hey, what was that for!

_Then the B2-HA Commander walked over to the Security Battle Droid and pointed his missile launcher hand at him._

Security Battle Droid 1: Hey, DON'T SHOOT!

B2-HA Commander: You need to stop acting like you are a fool!

Security Battle Droid 1: Okay, okay!

_The B2-HA Commander turns off his missile launcher and faces the window. Meanwhile, Providence-class carrier 1 was about to radio the Landing Crafts to see if they were ready to return to the Supply Ship._

Commander Battle Droid(Providence): Pilot, radio the Landing Crafts to see if they are ready to return to the Supply Ship!

Pilot Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then Providence-class carrier 1 starts to turn around and head for retreat. Commence Guild Destroyer 2 also sees this._

Tactical Droid(Commence): Stop firing at those fighters! Turn back!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger.

_Commence Guild Destroyer 2 starts to turn around with Providence-class carrier 1 and the Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Tri-Fighters start to head back in the hangars. Supply Ship 1 sees this also._

Super Tactical Droid: Tell the Landing Crafts to hurry up and get in!

Battle Droid 1: But sir, what about the 2 Venators?

Super Tactical Droid: Do as I command!

Battle Droid 1: Whatever you say, commander.

_Then the Landing Crafts land inside of the Supply Ship and then the Supply Ship turns and faces the other 2 ships in retreat. Starblazer sees this._

Scout Trooper(Starblazer): They're pulling back! But why?

_A Death Star Trooper comes running up to him._

_Death Star Trooper: Sir, the Headhunter Factory is blowing up!_

Scout Trooper(Starblazer): Send an extra shuttle to pick up our officer and the commander!

Death Star Trooper: Yes, sir!

_Then an extra Imperial Shuttle launched from Starblazer and headed to the hangar of the Headhunter Factory. Inside the hangar, the Imperial Officer(Starblazer) and the Stormtrooper Commander saw the Shuttle land and opened up the door._

Stormtrooper Commander: Hurry, up!

_They both run into the Shuttle and then it takes off back to the hangar of Starblazer. Inside the Shuttle…_

Stormtrooper Commander: Now what am I going to do? Without my base, I can't run anything!

_The Imperial Officer backs up a little and grabs a gun off of the gun rack. He raises his gun at the Commander's head._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Well, I'm so sorry to hear that!

_Then the Stormtrooper Commander turns around and punches the Imperial Officer in the stomach. _

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): OWW! You fool!

Stormtrooper Commander: I thought you were going to take me back to the emperor, but now you are trying to kill me? Why would you do this?!

_The Stormtrooper Commander dodges another swing and pulls out his rifle._

Stormtrooper Commander: I will kill you if I have to!

_Then a Death Star Trooper driving the Shuttle, gets up and walks over to them._

Death Star Trooper: Hey, don't do that! Cut it out!

_The Imperial Officer kicks the rifle out of the Stormtrooper Commander's hand, picks it up, and points it at the Stormtrooper Commander's face._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): I'm so sorry!

_Then a gunshot blasted. The Stormtrooper Commander was dead. The Imperial Officer walked up to the Death Star Trooper._

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Continue driving.

_The Death Star Trooper was shocked._

Death Star Trooper: Uh, yes sir.

_And then they went inside the hangar just as the Headhunter Factory blew up. Meanwhile, Providence-class carrier 1, Commence Guild Destroyer 2, and Separatist Supply Ship 1 were back at Utapau. When the Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commander went down to talk to TF-1726, he was mad_.

TF-1726: Why did you guys do this?

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Well, It's actually my fault. I wanted to go on an adventure to have some fun, but I left without you. I'm sorry!

TF-1726: That's okay but don't do it again!

Vulture Droid Commander: Droid speaking: Yes, General!

_Then TF-1726's comlink was blinking. TF-1726 hit it._

TF-1726: What is it?

Commander Battle Droid(Mustafar): The Subjugator-class heavy cruiser is ready! What should we call it?

_TF-1726 thought for a moment._

TF-1726: Let's call it, Malevolence 2!

Commander Battle Droid(Mustafar): Sounds good to me! It should be in orbit by the time you get there!

TF-1726: Alright!

_And then he turns off his comlink and then points at the Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers(new B2-RPs)._

TF-1726: New B2-RPs and Fighter Commanders, follow me to the Dreadnaught. The rest of you stay here!

Battle Droid: But, sir what about the prisoners?

TF-1726: Just keep them here!

Battle Droid: Whatever you say, General.

_Then TF-1726 and the Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers go into the CIS Shuttle and fly to TF-1726's Dreadnaught with the Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber escorting him. Once they were inside, TF-1726 was in the command_ center.

TF-1726: Set course for Mustafar!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Roger, roger.

_Then the Battle Droid Lieutenant got out of the chair and let Tf-1726 get into it. And they went into hyperspace to find their new ship…_

_To be continued…_


	8. Episode 6: Malevolence 2 rises!

Episode 6: Malevolence 2 rises!

**Hello everyone! I have started The Last of the Droids wiki so go to my profile to link to it. Please join and edit the wiki if you like the story!**

After taking over Utapau, Tactical Droid TF-1726 builds a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser called the Malevolence 2! Since his Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber Commander went on an adventure, they found a Headhunter Factory which was later destroyed by a Hyena Bomber suicide. Before the Factory exploded, the Empire gathered some Headhunters and took off. Now TF-1726 is at Mustafar preparing to get in his new command ship…

_TF-1726's Dreadnaught came out of hyperspace at Mustafar seeing the Malevolence 2._

TF-1726: Get me a Shuttle!

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Roger, roger!

_Then a CIS Shuttle launched from TF-1726's Dreadnaught. It landed inside the hangar of the Malevolence 2. TF-1726 got out and walked towards the Command Center. Inside the Command Center…_

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): General, we are awaiting your orders!

TF-1726: Good!

Back inside TF-1726's Dreadnaught…

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Sir, should we load up the troops on Mustafar?

TF-1726(hologram): Yes! And also radio Utapau and tell them to bring 2 more Frigates.

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Roger, roger!

_Then he points at Pilot Droid 2._

Battle Droid Lieutenant: Radio Utapau for 2 more Separatist Frigates!

Pilot Droid 2: Roger, roger!

_On Coruscant, Starblazer and a Star Destroyer come back and merge with the Blockade. Hawk, an Imperial Shuttle, and 2 Z-95 Headhunters fly into Coruscant. Once they get there, the Imperial Officer and Hawk headed into the Senate building while the 2 Headhunters flew back in the sky. Inside Palpatine's senate office…_

Palpatine: Officer, you have returned.

Imperial Officer(Starblazer): Yes! We have brought some Headhunters. And we also lost one Star Destroyer that carried some Headhunters.

Palpatine: And who is this?

Hawk: I am Hawk, leader of the Headhunters!

Palpatine: Weren't you in the Clone Wars working with Anakin Skywalker, or should I say… Lord Vader?

Hawk: Yes, sir! I was part of the 501st with Captain Rex. But when I got split up, I ended up here in a Headhunter Factory.

Palpatine: So, you need to lead our Headhunters do you?

Hawk: Yes, sir!

Palpatine: Alright then! You will help the Imperial Officer lead Headhunters across the galaxy to destroy the Droids, once and for all!

_Back in at Mustafar, Malevolence 2 already had 2 Frigates waiting with them. Indie the Command Center…_

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Sir, the 2 Separatist Frigates you ordered have arrived and are awaiting your command!

TF-1726: Good! What fighters do we have in here?

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): We have Vulture Droids and Droid Bombers.

TF-1726: Hyena Droid Bombers?

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): No, just plain Droid Bombers.

_TF-1726 rubbed his head._

TF-1726: What are Droid Bombers?

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Droid Bombers are those droid fighters used way back in the Pre-Clone Wars era! The Trade Federation used them alongside Vulture Droids during the Battle of Naboo.

TF-1726: Hmmm. Oh well! They might be better than the Hyena Bombers! Set course for Naboo!

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Roger, roger!

_Then Malevolence 2 and the 2 Separatist Frigates flew into hyperspace to invade Naboo. Back on Utapau, 3 STAPs were on patrol. They flew into Hangar 10 and landed softly. Inside the Command Center, the B2-HA Commander was waiting for more orders to do with Cody and the rest of the 212__th__ Battalion._

B2-HA Commander: What to do? Our general wanted two Frigates. But why?

_Then a Security Battle Droid walked up to him._

Security Battle Droid: Sir, the prisoners are still waiting. What should we do?

_The B2-HA Commander thought for a moment. Then he had nothing._

B2-HA Commander: Just leave them alone.

Security Battle Droid: Roger, roger.

_Back in hyperspace, Malevolence 2 and the 2 Separatist Frigates were almost to Naboo. Inside the Command Center of Malevolence 2…_

TF-1726: When we arrive, charge up the Ion Cannon!

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Roger, roger!

TF-1726: This will be the day where we take over Naboo!

_Then Malevolence 2 and the 2 Separatist Frigates came out of hyperspace seeing 3 Star Destroyers blockading Naboo._

Battle Droid: Sir, should we launch our fighters?

TF-1726: No! The V-Wings will destroy them! Especially those Droid Bombers!

Battle Droid: Whatever you say, General.

TF-1726: Commander, tell the Frigates to open fire!

_Then the 2 Separatist Frigates open fire at the 3 Star Destroyers. Inside the command Star Destroyer…_

Imperial Officer: Open fire! How did those Battle Droids get reactivated?

_Then the 3 Star Destroyers fire back at the Frigates and Malevolence 2._

Battle Droid: Now should we launch _our_ fighters?

TF-1726: NO! Launch the Rocket Trooper Super Battle Droids!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then 12 Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers launch out of Malevolence 2 and headed towards the Star Destroyers. _

Death Star Trooper: Sir, they have just launched rocket Droids!

Imperial Officer: Scramble fighters!

Death Star Trooper: Sir, yes sir!

_Numerous TIEs scramble from the 3 Star Destroyers and head over to engage the Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers._

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader: General, we need help! Several V-Wings have just launched to engage us!

Battle Droid: See, general? I told you we needed to launch our fighters!

TF-1726: Fine then! Launch the fighters we have!

_15 Droid Bombers headed towards the battle. _

TF-1726: Let's see how these _Droid Bombers_ will do!

_The Droid Bombers fired their missiles at the TIE Fighters and some of them blew up. _

TIE Fighter Pilot: AHHHHHHHHH!

Battle Droid: So, are you impressed now about these Bombers?

TF-1726: YES! Now get back to work on firing the Ion Cannon!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_Then Malevolence 2 turned and faced away from the battle on its side. They were about to fire the Ion Cannon! But the command Star Destroyer didn't know this._

Imperial Officer: What? Why are they fleeing form the battle?

Death Star Trooper: I don't know sir!

_Back on Coruscant, Vader was sensing a presence he thought he hasn't seen in a long time._

Vader: Hmm.

_Vader walked over to Palpatine._

Vader: My Lord, I sense a presence I haven't felt since the Clone Wars.

Palpatine: Yes, Vader. Continue.

Vader: I feel that a ship has been built by the Droids. A ship I haven't fought in a long time ago.

Palpatine: A very powerful ship?

Vader: Yes.

Palpatine: What was used to destroy the ship?

Vader: Y-wing bombers. During the battle with the ship, I flew with my Padawan to go blow the command center.

Palpatine: Yes. Go on.

Vader: They launched several droids to engage us but they were destroyed by the Ion Cannon on the ship. Then we had to destroy the Ion Cannon instead before the medical station blew up. Once the cannon was destroyed, the rest of our ships shot it down before it crashed into the moon.

_Palpatine thought for a minute._

Palpatine: Hawk should know where to find those Y-wing bombers. After all, we are not going to use the Y-wings in our new war.

Vader: What?

Palpatine: There is a new factory on Naboo. We are creating new TIEs.

Vader: What? TIE Fighters that bomb?

Palpatine: Yes! They are called TIE Bombers.

Vader: So I guess we won't need the Y-wings after all.

Palpatine: Precisely.

_Back in the Battle over Naboo, Malevolence 2 was about to fire at the 3 Star Destroyers._

TF-1726: Prepare to fire!

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Charging up Ion Cannon!

Battle Droid: Shouldn't we recall our fighters before they get caught in the blast?

TF-1726: YES!

Battle Droid(comlink): All fighters, return! Repeat, all fighters, return!

Droid Bomber: Droid Speaking: Yes, sir!

_Then the Droid Bombers flew back into the hangar of the Malevolence 2. The Malevolence 2's Ion Cannon charged up._

Battle Droid: Wait?! What about the Rocket Troopers?

TF-1726: They will dodge!

_The Ion Cannon fired and the pulse beam went to the Star Destroyers and the Rocket Troopers._

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader: Take evasive action!

_The Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers spun and flew away from the pulse beam. The command Star Destroyer saw this._

Imperial Officer: Look **OUT**!

_The pulse beam hit the Star Destroyers and the TIEs. They were out of power._

TF-1726: **FIRE**!

_Then Malevolence 2 and the 2 Frigates fired at the Star Destroyers and they started to blow._

Imperial Officer: Our power is gone. Try firing!

_The Death Star Trooper tried to fire at the Malevolence 2, but nothing happened._

Death Star Trooper: Sir, we can't fire anything and-

_There was an explosion._

Death Star Trooper: -They're firing all batteries at us!

Imperial Officer: This can't be good.

_All of the TIEs were destroyed and one of the Star Destroyers was blown up by the Malevolence 2's batteries. The Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers boarded the command Star Destroyer._

Death Star Trooper: Several Droids just boarded our ship!

Imperial Officer: Send some walkers up there!

Death Star Trooper: Yes, sir!

_3 AT-ATs came out of the hatch of the command Star Destroyer and started firing at the Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers. One of the troopers got hit._

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper: AHHHH!

_He flew out into space._

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader: Sir, we need reinforcements!

TF-1726: I will give them to you! Frigates, destroy the walkers!

_Then the 2 Separatist Frigates move closer to the command Star Destroyer and fire at the walkers. One of the walkers blew up._

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader: Yeah! That'll teach them!

_The other AT-ATs tried to back up but were destroyed by the Frigates' forward cannon. The Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers flew off the command Star Destroyer and went on top of one of the Frigates. The Frigate that carried the Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers moved back to the Malevolence 2 and dropped them off inside the hangar. _

_Inside the command center of Malevolence 2…_

TF-1726: Continue to fire! Let no prisoners escape!

Battle Droid: The Rocket Troopers have done the job by distracting the command Venator. Now all we have to do is destroy it!

_Then the other Star Destroyer blew up into pieces. Now, the only Star Destroyer left was the command one._

TF-1726: Target the command cruiser!

Battle Droid: Target locked!

_The Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2) moved closer to the Battle Droids typing the controls._

TF-1726: **DESTROY!**

_Then Malevolence 2 fires at the command Star Destroyer. Inside the bridge of the command Star Destroyer…_

Imperial Officer: Everyone, to the escape pods!

_The Death Star Troopers jumped from the controls and ran out the door with the officer. They ran to the escape pods. The Imperial Officer ran into an escape pod with 4 Death Star Troopers. Before they jumped in, they grabbed their guns off of the gun rack and the escape pods launched. The Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2) saw this._

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Uh, sir several escape pods launched and are headed to the planet!

TF-1726: Impossible! That probability is 19-18!

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Should we target them?

_TF-1726 looked out the window and saw the Star Destroyer command ship blow up into pieces. Then he faced the Commander._

TF-1726: Kill them all!

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Roger, roger!

_Then Malevolence 2 moves towards Naboo and opens fire at the escaped pods. 2 of them were hit and only one was left which was the Imperial Officer's._

Battle Droid: Almost there!

_The cannons missed the escape pod and it went into the planet._

Commander Battle Droid(malevolence 2): What a terrible shot!

Battle Droid: Ah well, it's my programing_._

TF-1726: At least one survived! Now they can report more Destroyers to come and they will be crushed!

_Then TF-1726 points at the Commander._

TF-1726: Radio Utapau! Tell them we need 2 battlecruisers, 3 Destroyers, and a carrier!

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Roger, roger!

_Meanwhile on Coruscant, Palpatine and Vader go into Palpatine's Shuttle and head to Naboo to check out the TIE Bomber Factory._

Vader: Are you sure that the TIE Bombers are better than the Y-wings?

Palpatine: Yes! They're much faster and maneuverable than those Y-wings!

Vader: Alright! But at least we brought Fox and 3 Shock Troopers.

_Then Palpatine's Shuttle goes into hyperspace to Naboo not knowing that there is a Separatist Blockade. At Naboo, the other ships arrived. Numerous Vulture Droids were on patrol. Inside the Providence-class carrier they brought…_

TF-1726(hologram): Blockade this planet! Don't let anything slip through!

Commander Battle Droid(Providence): Don't worry! We've got you covered!

_Back inside Malevolence 2, the Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader walks up to TF-1726 and shows him a hologram of the TIE Bomber Factory._

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader: Sir, the Clones have a factory of building new bombers.

TF-1726: New bombers? Hmm. We have to destroy this factory before the Republic arrives to pick up the bombers!

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper: Should I prepare the troops for landing?

TF-1726: Yes!

Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence 2): Battlecruiser 1, Battlecruiser 2 launch your troops!

_Then the Separatist Battlecruisers launched CIS Landing Crafts and Droid Gunships and they headed towards Naboo. 3 CIS Landing Crafts and 8 Droid Gunships launched from Separatist Battlecruiser 1 and 4 CIS Landing Crafts and 9 Droid Gunships launched from Separatist Battlecruiser 2._

TF-1726: Good! Now prepare to enter hyperspace!

Battle Droid: Where are we going?

TF-1726: Geonosis!

Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader: Geonosis? Why are we headed there?

_TF-1726 turns and faces the Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper Leader and the Commander Battle Droid(Malevolence)._

TF-1726: Because if we can reactivate the Droid Factory, we can end this war!

_A Battle Droid spun his chair around and faced TF-1726._

Battle Droid: A few planets isn't going to cut it! We need to capture more planets!

TF-1726: I know!

_Then Palpatine's Shuttle comes out of hyperspace and sees the massive fleet and the Malevolence 2. _

Palpatine: WHAT?! A Separatist Fleet?

Vader: I told you I sensed that ship was there!

_A Vulture Droid on patrol pops up his head and sees Palpatine's Shuttle._

Vulture Droid: Droid Speaking: Attack!

_The Vulture Droids head over to Palpatine's Shuttle._

_To be continued…_


End file.
